Indomable
by Cynthia949
Summary: ¡Ah, el Valle de los Retos! ¡Cuántos héroes le ha dado a la Horda! Todos y cada uno de ellos protagonizan cantares por todo el mundo, pero alguien destaca entre los demás, una heroína orca: la joven cazadora Warmka. ¿Te atreves a acompañarla en sus aventuras? Advertencias: varios OC - angst - hurt/confort - lemon - yaoi
1. Capítulo 1 ¿Un Día Cualquiera?

_**Nota de autor:** Aquí un _ longfic _con héroes de la Horda, que espero que haga las delicias de los fans de World of Warcraft._

 _ **Disclaimer** : declaro no tener los derechos de autor sobre Warcraft, así como sobre los personajes incluidos en ésa, y reconozco como dueño legítimo a Blizzard. Este fanfic ha sido hecho única y exclusivamente para el disfrute del lector, sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **1\. ¿Un Día Cualquiera?**

Aquel día parecía ser como cualquier otro en su vida. Un poco antes del amanecer ya estaba esperando, con su arco y su fiel jabalí Porky, que las alimañas de la cueva salieran. Su objetivo era muy simple: abatir a cuantos animalitos viera como presa, y así alimentar a su padre y a ella misma.

Cuando el sol se había puesto ya y ni una sola criatura salía, sospechó. Tras una hora al acecho decidió adentrarse ella misma a la caverna e ir por su cuenta a por la comida. Unos conejos, o jabalíes, ¡o incluso insectos! Lo que fuera con tal de no volver a pasar hambre.

Pero el silencio del interior la estremecía, había algo en el ambiente que sentía fuera de lugar. Las poquísimas alimañas que vio o estaban muertas o apestaban a magia vil, cosa que podía literalmente oler la chica, como cualquier otro orco.

—Ya que no podré comer por ahora —se dijo, acariciando al jabalí, el cual parecía comprender su preocupación—, veamos al menos qué pasa aquí.

De repente oyó el rugido de una criatura detrás de ella y se giró para derribarla con su arco. Era un monstruo aterrador que parecía una especie de perro. En ese instante se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Un aquelarre.

Tal vez en el fondo de la cueva encontraría más gente, así que asumió que necesitaba toda su concentración para hacerlo discretamente y lo más rápido posible. Pensó en la recompensa que le darían por sus cabezas y que valdría la pena. Con sigilo siguió al fondo, y se decepcionó al ver a un solo ser de aquel "aquelarre". Un orco brujo que estaba conjurando un retorcido hechizo. No podía permitir algo así, por lo que le dio un certero flechazo en la cabeza que detuvo al instante el ritual. Se acercó al cadáver y lo despojó de posesiones como dinero, anillos y, lo más llamativo de todo, un medallón. Pensó en venderlo en el mercado, o enseñarlo al bueno de Kaltuk.

En el camino a casa, por fortuna, había bastantes escórpidos de los que extraer carne para hacer kebabs. Era desagradable pero con las debidas especias se conseguía algo decente. Hasta que no obtuviera una buena pieza, ese pequeño botín le valdría para aguantar ese día.

—Fíjate en esto, jefe —le espetó a Kaltuk con el medallón en la mano, esperando que dijera algo como "adelante, véndelo". Le explicó dónde y de quién lo había encontrado.

Su cara de consternación lo dijo todo. Le señaló el símbolo que contenía: una espada con fuego.

El Filo Ardiente.

Le ordenó personarse en la capital inmediatamente para avisar de infiltraciones de una peligrosísima secta de brujos, de la que la chica sólo sabía por rumores e historias de su familia.

Antes de preparar el viaje, cocinó la carne como había planeado para Tabkur, su padre, y con un par de puñados de cecina, su arco, Porky y la mochila con la carta, se dispuso a ir a la capital, a Orgrimmar.

Además, ahí se encontraban sus hermanos, los "Tres Guardaespaldas", como les llamaba cariñosamente desde la fundación de la ciudad.

El camino era en teoría sencillo: todo recto al norte desde el Poblado Sen'Jin. Claro, que había justo delante una fortaleza humana y debía andarse con cuidado. El problema lo encontró ya desde la entrada con dos soldados impidiéndole pasar. No quedaba otra que acabar con ellos.

Tensó el arco y la flecha se la clavó en el cuello a uno de ellos, pero no logró acabar con el otro, pues detenía las flechas con su escudo y se acercaba a ella para intentar matarla con un golpe de espada. Cuando la dio por muerta, cayó el soldado sin vida encima de nuestra cazadora. Sin embargo, tras él apareció una misteriosa figura caracterizada por unos ojos amarillentos sin vida. Sabía muy bien qué clase de ser tenía ese tipo de ojos.

Una Renegada.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:** debo aclarar que los OC son como los personajes jugables; y si pertenecen a jugadores reales (tal es el caso de la misma Warmka, mi _main _horda), lo especificaré en el disclaimer. Asimismo, habrá personajes importantes del lore._


	2. Capítulo 2 Sombra Caída

**2\. Sombra Caída**

A pesar de que aquella criatura no suponía ninguna amenaza, por simple instinto, Warmka seguía cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, preguntándole quién o qué era.

Ésta se quitó la capucha y, tal como se supuso por los ojos, era una Renegada. Ese olor era inconfundible, por no hablar de su piel grisácea y las cicatrices por su cara.

—¿Cómo tienes tan poca cabeza para ir por este sitio a las bravas? —le preguntó mientras clavaba una de sus dagas en el suelo.

—Tengo que mandar una carta, y esta cosa —le respondió aún con el miedo en el cuerpo, enseñándole el medallón—, al Jefe de Guerra. Es urgente, y no hay otro camino desde donde vengo.

A la misteriosa no muerta se le ocurrió una pequeña idea. Podría ofrecerle sus servicios de pícara para proteger a la joven y a su carta por un módico precio, oferta que ella aceptó a regañadientes, pues no sabía de dónde sacar el oro para pagarle, y no estaba dispuesta a deshacerse del botín del brujo de la cueva así como así.

—Por cierto, soy Kalí —dijo con orgullo y ofreciendo la mano en señal de acuerdo—, la mejor pícara de toda Entrañas.

"Di que sí, no tienes abuela", pensó nuestra cazadora en lo que aceptaba la huesuda mano de la pícara. El orgullo bien llevado era una virtud, consideraba ella, pero de esa manera le resultaba desagradable.

Pero necesitaba algo de ayuda para lo que quedaba de trayecto. Ya vendería algo para pagar a Kalí.

Aunque lo cierto es que hasta que llegaron a Cerrotajo no tuvieron muchos problemas con los enemigos, a lo sumo un par más de humanos rondando por la zona. Pero fue en ese poblado cuando se encontraron con problemas.

—Ah, ¡mi mercancía! —Sollozaba un orco ante una carreta destruida frente al puesto de bienes y comida—. ¿¡Ahora qué hago!?

Pero en cuanto vio a nuestro dúo, sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera visto un oasis en medio del desierto. Acudió a la orca y le suplicó desesperado que lo escoltara de camino a Orgrimmar, pues el cañón que había entre las dos ciudades estaba poblado de arpías ladronas de mercancía y asesinas de comerciantes. ¿Quién mejor para una tarea así que Warmka, con lo hábil que siempre fue para el tiro?

Así que ella se colocó en la carreta, reparada, entre las cajas de suministros, y Kalí al lado del hombre, acechando. A cambio de esa tarea le daría algo del dinero obtenido de sus ventas, lo cual no podía ser más interesante para las dos.

"Está plagado de arpías… Más me vale tener buena puntería y acertarles una a una, sin un fallo", planeó la orca atenta a sus movimientos.

Entonces bajó una arpía, que fue abatida sin problemas. Otra más acudió, que también cayó. Pero fueron llegando a pares y con eso ya no pudo seguir el ritmo, y tuvo que sacar las flechas de dos en dos para seguir matándolas y mantener la carreta intacta. Kalí por su parte despejaba el camino de bestias y criaturas peligrosas, así como de más arpías que aterrizaban. Lo más extraño es que metía los cadáveres de algunas dentro de la propia carreta, cosa que Warmka no soportó. De por sí estaba incómoda rodeada de cajas, pero eso era el colmo, no podía con más peso.

Para cuando alcanzaron al fin la capital ella ya estaba sacando flechas de tres en tres. Por suerte esas inmundas bestias no se atrevían a ir más allá de los muros, pues sabían que podían aniquilarlas a cañonazos.

Aun con las numerosas veces que había visitado la ciudad, la cazadora seguía sintiéndose maravillada como la primera vez. Había tanto que ver y hacer, tanta gente que visitar. Pero era antes el mensaje, así que se dirigió al enorme edificio del Valle de la Fuerza, al Salón del Jefe de Guerra. Mientras, la renegada fue exigiendo la recompensa al mercader, que no cabía de sí de gozo por el éxito del trabajo de nuestras aventureras.

Ahí se encontraría con… _él._

A pesar de tener pareja, y ser felices juntos, el hombre dentro del Salón era su concepto de orco perfecto, sobre todo físicamente. Fuerte, enorme, con un par de maravillosos y blanquísimos colmillos y, sobre todo, unos ojos azules que parecían hipnotizarla. No podía remediar verle embobada como si fuera un jabalí asado.

"¡Contrólate!", se dijo mentalmente, con la carta y el medallón en la mano, a punto de personarse ante el famoso Thrall.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? —le pidió en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia, interrumpiendo la reunión que tenía con un renegado.

Ella entonces le hizo una reverencia.

—Vengo del Valle de los Retos para entregaros un mensaje de Kaltuk. Veréis… —empezó a explicar en lo que entregaba la carta, reprimiendo de forma inútil la sonrisa de boba, y que finalmente logró contener con una fuerte tos—, andaba yo buscando alimañas cuando me adentré en una cueva al norte del Cubil… Entonces me encontré con un orco brujo que llevaba esto encima… y por eso se me encargó la tarea de entregároslo. —Y le enseñó el medallón, que dejó caer en la mano de Thrall.

Él la leyó en silencio, y cuando acabó su reacción fue más o menos la misma que la del jefe de la chica. ¿Sería aquel "Consejo de las Sombras" realmente un peligro actualmente?

—No sabes lo mucho que nos has ayudado con esto, cazadora—declaró el Jefe de Guerra—. Gracias. —Y le dio unos toques en el hombro, que eran lo único que le faltaba para morirse de vergüenza.

Después le encargó una misión muy especial.

—Irás más allá del este, y te adentrarás en el Portal Oscuro. Cuando termines de explorar y… seguramente, limpiar lo que haya más allá; volverás aquí y me contarás lo que hayas descubierto. Llévate a toda la gente que puedas, cuantos más mejor. Buena suerte.

¿Al Portal Oscuro? ¿A casa? ¿Cómo podía siquiera llegar hasta ahí, si desde el Éxodo a Kalimdor no se había alejado de Orgrimmar y de su hogar? No se sentía preparada, no podía estarlo… pero eran órdenes de su Jefe de Guerra, de su superior, y no podía desobedecerle, como tampoco quería decepcionarle.

Salió de ahí, y se encontró con la pícara arrastrando los cadáveres que había acumulado en el viaje por el cañón hasta un asiento de la plaza, para después desollarlos.

—El cuero es lo mejor —comentaba con un tono risueño—, se adhiere como una segunda piel. Quédate si quieres con los restos para comer.

"Muy generosa por tu parte", pensó nuestra cazadora, que ya iba desmenuzando los cadáveres con la carne al descubierto y guardándola debidamente en un papel de cocina que se había llevado.

Hecho eso, aprovecharon para hacer una visita a los "Tres Guardaespaldas". Uno se encontraba en el Valle de los Espíritus, vigilando la puerta del oeste.

—Sí, son tres. Yo soy la más joven de los cuatro, y la única mujer —le explicaba Warmka a la renegada, la cual no se creía cómo podía haber tenido su padre esa puntería para haber concebido tres hombres seguidos—; son muy majos, ya verás.

Miedo le daba a Kalí lo que entendieran los orcos por "majos", pero no lo consideraba asunto de su incumbencia.

Si bien se alegró por ella cuando se reunió mostrando semejante alegría con el menor de los tres hermanos, aprovechó para echarle un ojo a las mercancías de la zona.

Quedaban dos más, y uno se encontraba en el Valle de la Sabiduría, al norte. Ahí el mediano de los "Tres Guardaespaldas" hacía guardia al banco y a la casa de subastas de la ciudad.

—Dime, ¿qué tal está papá? No… no estaréis con problemas de comida otra vez, ¿verdad? —le decía preocupado a su hermana, ya que le parecía verla algo más delgada que de costumbre (aunque en realidad fuera igual o más fuerte que la mayoría de mujeres orcas).

—Qué va, con esta joya —le respondió mostrando el rudimentario arco, del que tan orgullosa estaba—, tenemos un plato en la mesa cada día. Bueno, también Kaltuk me echa una mano. No me puedo quejar —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que se podría alimentar mejor, pero era antes la supervivencia que la gula, la cual reservaba para tiempos de bonanza o de celebración.

Mientras, la pícara seguía explorando la zona, echando un vistazo a los artículos de la casa de subastas. Deseaba adquirir un par de preciosas y eficaces dagas que había visto, pero no se lo podía permitir.

Quedaba una última zona por visitar: el Valle del Honor, donde estaba el mayor de los hermanos en la puerta del norte.

Al llegar ahí, en un principio pareció no percatarse de la presencia de la chica, pero cuando se acercó un poco más la reconoció al instante. Esos ojos rojos eran inconfundibles.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, hermana! —exclamó cuando le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras tanto, Kalí observaba a los instructores entrenando a niños orcos, a guerreros entrenando y la herrería puesta en marcha a toda máquina.

—Thrall me dijo que reuniera a gente para una misión a Terrallende —le comentó Warmka—. ¿Te apuntas?

En otras circunstancias, ella habría rechazado la oferta, pero después de verla en acción en el cañón, empezó a verla de otra manera. Tal y como se había manejado contra las arpías, la orca había demostrado tener potencial, tal vez más del que ella misma imaginase, por lo que encontró interesante acompañarla en aquella misión que las conduciría al Portal Oscuro.

—Sí —contestó de forma seca, casi borde. "Quiero ver hasta dónde puedes llegar", se dijo para sus adentros.

Para empezar, la cazadora se hizo una buena idea de a quién reclutar también. Se encontraba en el Poblado Sen'Jin. Además, el camino al puerto que llevaba a la Bahía del Botín se encontraba al sur, así que matarían dos pájaros de un tiro.

Por suerte la guardia de la fortaleza de camino ahí quedó en mínimos, seguramente por alguna campaña bélica, y el camino ahí fue sencillo.

Qué recuerdos le daba el poblado… Esas fugas por la noche, esos atardeceres en la playa, esas fiestas trol en las que había participado. Lo único malo era que, aun viniendo agotada de la cacería, ir a ese lugar solía significar acabar aún más cansada al día siguiente, puesto que ése era el poblado de su pareja, el joven trol San'Jin.

Sabía muy bien cuál era su choza, por la de veces que le llamó para escaparse con él, y así hizo ahora golpeando la puerta, una tabla de madera muy rudimentaria.

Ninguna respuesta.

Empezó a preocuparse, y siguió insistiendo:

—¡San'Jin! ¡Abre la puerta, es urgente! —Nada, por mucho que golpeara no había respuesta, ni siquiera oía pasos.

Harta, derribó la tabla de una patada. Lo que encontró dentro se le quedó grabado a fuego en la mente.

La choza entera estaba oscura, sólo la tenue luz de las velas permitía ver la dantesca imagen de unos símbolos verdes dibujados en el suelo, un libro polvoriento y su querido San'Jin, en medio de la sala, sentado. Estaba físicamente ahí, pero parecía haberse desprovisto de alma. Y el hedor a magia vil… ese hedor le dio náuseas a la chica.

—¿Qué has… —murmuraba horrorizada, sin creerse todavía que los rumores sobre él fueran ciertos. ¡Él, un brujo!—, hecho?

Se acercó poco a poco a él, esperando que saludara o hiciera algo. Pero no había esperanza, cuando le cogió la cabeza con las manos, vio el vacío en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que en espíritu ya no estaba ahí. No pudo soportarlo y ella perdió también la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué has hecho!? —rugió mientras unas lágrimas brotaban, y huyó entre llantos y lamentos que se escucharon por todo el poblado.


	3. Capítulo 3 Sangre y Truenos

**Capítulo 3. Sangre y Truenos**

Kalí estuvo siguiendo a nuestra cazadora hasta la entrada de la aldea, en la cual siguió llorando, de rodillas. Aún seguía sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

—¿¡Quieres que te oiga todo el mundo!? —le dijo, impactada con que la orgullosa y valiente orca se pusiera ahora a llorar.

Aunque en realidad… la comprendía. Sabía muy bien lo que era tener el corazón roto.

—¡Que me oigan! —gritó entre más sollozos, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

¿Cómo podía consolarla? ¿Cómo podía convencerla de seguir con la misión encomendada y olvidarse de su trol? Decidió usar la táctica de la empatía:

—Cuando era humana… —empezó a contar tras ponerse de rodillas, frente a ella—, estaba prometida con un hombre. Era el amor de mi vida, y nos íbamos a casar al mes siguiente de…—tragó saliva al recordarlo—, la llegada de la Plaga a Lordaeron. La muerte nos separó, no le he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

La orca se secó las lágrimas, y se dio cuenta de que Porky estaba dándole lametones en la pierna, era lo único que podía hacer para consolarla.

—Con esto te quiero decir, muchacha —Siguió, ahora que por fin había dejado de llorar—, que nunca dejes que un problema de amores te detenga. Sigue adelante con tu vida, y con la misión.

Con lo ariscos que solían ser los Renegados, estas palabras fueron una bocanada de aire fresco en la mente de la cazadora. Razonó que al menos aún le quedaba su padre y los Tres Guardaespaldas… A Kalí, ni eso. No tenía familia ni amistades, todo cuanto tenía eran otros renegados, su reina Sylvanas y las ruinas de su ciudad.

Por ellos se aventuraría a Terrallende. Por su familia, por su Jefe de Guerra… No podía decepcionarlos de esa manera.

Se levantó, se reajustó el carcaj, y se dispuso a volver al Valle de los Retos para anunciar a su padre el viaje al Portal Oscuro, y despedirse de él, de sus vecinos y del jefe Kaltuk, que estaba seguro de que añoraría su ayuda para "espabilar" a los peones.

Una vez ahí anunció la misión que le encomendó Thrall. El padre de la cazadora le advirtió de los peligros de Terrallende, de ese lugar antes conocido como Draenor…

El planeta natal de los orcos.

—¿Puedo pedirte un único favor, jefe? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Kaltuk—. ¿Podrías cuidarle por mí?

Lo único que le pudo prometer fue que le traería comida a diario, lo cual la complació.

—¡Buena suerte! —exclamaron algunos de los habitantes, incluidos Kaltuk y Tabkur, a su salida del Valle.

La diferencia entre su ida a Orgrimmar y su periplo hacia Terrallende era un mapamundi detallado, un gran morral con objetos básicos para su viaje y una montura por cortesía del granjero del Cubil, un bello ejemplar de lobo draénico, tan grande que ella podía literalmente subirse a él como si fuera un caballo.

Se trazó en el mapa el trayecto que debía seguir: recto al sur por los Baldíos hasta llegar a la ciudad de Trinquete, y ahí coger un barco en dirección a la Bahía del Botín. Era la única manera de acceder al Portal Oscuro.

En el camino, obviamente, fueron cazando, desollando y despedazando animales, bestias y alimañas para alimentarse hasta El Cruce.

Ahí disfrutaron de un pequeño descanso, seguido a la mañana siguiente de unas compras en los puestos de armaduras. Necesitaban equiparse con lo mejor si querían seguir hacia el este.

Pero cuando se disponían a seguir se encontraron con gente fuera de la posada cuchicheando. Debía de ser muy importante, puesto que trataban de asegurarse de que nadie les oyera, aunque no contaban con el fino oído de nuestra cazadora.

Pero ni con toda su concentración pudo entender todo, sólo algo de un "capturado" y una "fortaleza". Viendo un cartel de rescate que colgaron después, hiló todos los datos y se dio cuenta de que se debía a un orco capturado en el Fuerte Triunfo. Pensó en la jugosa recompensa y se ofreció a ir ahí, junto con la pícara.

Junto con un par de cazarrecompensas que se unieron a la causa, el dúo de aventureras se dispuso a marchar hacia el sur, confiando en que sus compañeros fuesen lo suficientemente diestros como para no arruinar el rescate.

Por suerte, sus sospechas se desmintieron al ver cómo el chamán trol fulminaba con sus poderes del rayo a los soldados de la parte exterior y cómo el guerrero tauren contenía con su escudo los espadazos de los supervivientes. Warmka, por su parte, abatía a los arqueros del cuartel donde se encontraba cautivo aquel hombre y Kalí se infiltraba dentro.

Pero adentrarse ahí iba a ser harina de otro costal. Debían ser muy cautelosos para evitar las llamadas de atención y, con ello, voz de la alarma. A nuestra cazadora le recordó a su aventura en la cueva del valle, pero más peligroso.

Por desgracia el chamán entró demasiado pronto y un soldado se percató de su presencia. La orca lo mató de un tiro para silenciarlo. No sabían dónde retenían el cautivo, pero todos apostaron por buscarlo en el lugar más evidente: las mazmorras.

Del piso inferior oyeron gritos desgarradores, lo cual confirmó esa suposición.

—Tenemos que ir ya a por él —comentó Warmka, estremecida con lo que podía estar sufriendo—. Hay que sacarlo vivo de aquí.

Finalmente encontraron las escaleras de camino a las mazmorras, donde los gritos se detuvieron abruptamente, lo que les hizo temer lo peor.

Ahí se encontraron con más soldados, además de un extraño hombre que vestía ropas negras manchadas de sangre. Pensando ella en lo más obvio, que se trataba del verdugo, le propinó un tiro de flecha en la cabeza. Después fue despojado de sus posesiones, como dinero o herramientas. El para qué eran, era un misterio para la chica.

Sin embargo, no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo al dar con el cautivo.

Estaba en estado de shock, atado a la pared de su celda, con quemaduras producidas por hierros de marcar, cicatrices de cortes aplicados por sus brazos y, lo más perturbador de todo, unos hilos de sangre brotando de su mandíbula inferior, donde debía haber dos grandes colmillos.

Ella fue la primera que se acercó para soltarle, y le pidió a los demás miembros que la ayudaran en el camino de vuelta a El Cruce. El tauren lo llevaba por los brazos y el pecho, y la orca por la parte de los pies. Seguía inconsciente y muy débil, temían que muriese en el camino.

Una vez fuera de la fortaleza, lo cargaron sobre lobo draénico, y así volvieron para reclamar la recompensa.

Toda la ciudad quedó impactada por ver en qué estado se encontraba el pobre orco, llamado Ko'Gosh. Era tan sólo un joven guerrero. Pero, tal como prometieron, la recompensa fue debidamente entregada a todos los partícipes del rescate.

Pero para ella no era suficiente, ya que había empatizado con él. Sentía una gran pena por lo que había soportado, él, un orco como ella o sus hermanos. A pesar de no conocerle de nada quería salvarle, que en el momento de su ida hacia el este él estuviera ya recuperado, ayudarle como sea.

Fue llevado a una de las habitaciones de la posada, y junto con la dueña del local y la pícara le fue aplicando curaciones: pomadas para las cicatrices, desinfectantes para las quemaduras, y en los huecos donde estaban los colmillos colocaron unas vendas para taponar la hemorragia.

El pulso seguía siendo débil, pero constante. Con el paso de las horas se fue intensificando hasta llegar al ritmo normal, y para cuando cayó la noche ya respiraba con normalidad. Pero seguía sin despertar.

Ella maldijo a aquel humano por lo que le había hecho, nunca se lo perdonaría. Ni ahora que estaba muerto. No pudo llegar a imaginar las torturas que le fueron aplicada.

"Fue por sadismo", se aseguró, recordando al chico de aquel cartel y comparándolo con lo que era ahora. Porque además, antes de ser capturado, parecía haber sido un orco atractivo, fuerte y con grandes colmillos. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida, después de vivir algo así? ¿Qué iba a ser de él?

Esas preguntas invadieron su mente antes de percatarse del milagro.

El chico abrió los ojos.

—¿Dónde… —balbuceaba, aún sin saber dónde estaba, ni qué tiempo había pasado—, estoy?

Aún parecía perturbado mentalmente, le costaría volver a la realidad. Ella pensó en explicárselo todo cuando se recuperara completamente.

A él, en su consternada mente, le pareció ver en ella al mismísimo Ángel de la Resurrección. Sólo así podía explicar que hubiese sobrevivido a semejantes horrores.

Para cuando quería hacer preguntas, ella ya se había ido para pedir comida y bebida de la posada con la que reponer al herido.

—Venga, hora de comer —exclamó mientras volvía a su habitación con un cuenco de sopa en la mano y una jarra de agua en la otra—, y no te dejes nada.

No se podía creer que una chica así se preocupara por él, con todo lo que había sufrido. Después de las torturas creyó que no saldría vivo de aquel infame cuartel, y justo cuando se dio por muerto, apareció ella. No era el Ángel, tal como había acabado dándose cuenta, pero sí una enviada suya.

Le seguían doliendo las torturas como si se las estuvieran perpetrando en aquel mismo instante, y rompió a llorar sobre su comida. Ella la apartó y se sentó a su lado para consolarlo en un abrazo.

—Ya ha pasado… Ahora estás aquí, vivo—le susurraba, sabiendo que no iba a parar hasta soltarlo todo.

—¡No sé qué he hecho yo… para merecerlo! —seguía él con su fuerte llanto, que se podía oír por todo El Cruce—,¡Qué he hecho yo!

"Nada, sólo estar en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado", respondió ella para sus adentros.

—¡Sólo quería cumplir mi deber! ¿¡Por qué, por qué!?

Así siguió hasta, por lo menos, quince minutos. Ella comprendía que ésa era una situación normal, cuando una víctima salía del estado de shock y se daba cuenta fríamente de lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando dejó de llorar apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, puesto que se sentía en la necesidad de reposar.

—Quédate con la sopa —le dijo, aún secándose las lágrimas—. No tengo hambre.

—¡Tienes que comer! —respondió, enfadada por rechazarla—. Si no te despertarás muerto de hambre. ¡Vamos!

Él de mala gana levantó la cabeza y se colocó sentado, bebiéndose la sopa casi de una sola vez. Hecho eso, se tumbó bruscamente y le pidió que le dejara dormir.

"Bueno, al menos he hecho mi parte", se consoló mentalmente la cazadora, y se dispuso ella también a dormir para seguir con el viaje.

Al día siguiente, justo cuando se subió a su lobo, al que había bautizado como Log, Ko'Gosh salió corriendo de la posada, con sólo los harapos con que le habían encontrado.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! —exclamaba en lo que se dirigía a ella—. Me has salvado la vida, y eso te lo debo por siempre.

Se puso de rodillas, para consternación de Warmka, y le pidió disculpas por su actitud la noche anterior.

—Me han dicho que te diriges al Portal Oscuro —siguió, junto con unas súplicas para que le dejara ir a su lado.

Ella necesitaba gente para la aventura, así que aceptó. Él de buen grado cogió su hacha, se unió a las aventureras y se subió al lobo.

—No te decepcionaré, lo juro por mi honor de guerrero.

El viaje a Trinquete no fue problema, puesto que se encontraba justo al este de El Cruce. Una vez ahí se informaron del barco que les llevaría hacia la Bahía del Botín. Podían subirse ya, aunque aún quedaba media hora para que zarpara.

Mientras el trío de aventureros esperaba en la proa que se pusiera en marcha, Warmka se percató de una misteriosa figura, que había subido también. Era enorme, y estaba acompañado de una osa también de considerable tamaño.

No podía ser otro que el gran Rexxar.

Corrió hacia él y le saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

Los demás miembros del grupo le preguntaron de qué se conocían, ya que se extrañaban que a alguien tan famoso lo recibiera como si fuese uno de sus tres hermanos.

—Este grandullón —empezó a explicar la muchacha—fue el que me instruyó en la caza.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, incluido ese afecto por él. De hecho para ella fue un cuarto hermano, un hombre de confianza y honor.

Y parecía que sus respectivas mascotas también se llevaban bien, vista la manera con que Misha olía al jabalí Porky, y el lametón que le dio luego en la cabeza.

—Un placer, aventureros —comentó él para saludarles.

En la conversación que siguió a ese reencuentro, ella descubrió que Rexxar también iba en dirección a Terrallende, siendo su objetivo tratar "asuntos familiares" como aseguró él. Se acordó que fuesen juntos hasta ese punto, tras el que podrían seguir sin el Mok'Nathal.

Pero Ko'Gosh observaba con mala cara cómo la cazadora estaba tan cerca de Rexxar. Se negaba a reconocer el motivo, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era tan simple como que estaba celoso.

Tras un par de días a bordo, vieron en el horizonte una enorme estatua de goblin, señal de que por fin habían llegado a su destino: la famosa Bahía del Botín.


	4. Capítulo 4 ¡Por la Bahía del Botín!

**Capítulo 4. ¡Por la Bahía del Botín!**

Antes de desembarcar, Ko'Gosh estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sentado junto a los demás integrantes del grupo. Unas veces rememoraba las torturas, que intentaba desechar inmediatamente, otras pensaba en el hambre que estaba sufriendo… y, sobre todo, pensaba en lo bella y admirable que le parecía Warmka, y lo mucho que deseaba que fuera suya.

Había estado con alguna que otra mujer, todas ellas compañeras de guerra igual de valerosas y fuertes que él, pero nunca había sentido algo como eso. Cuando la veía su problema de los recuerdos intrusivos se aliviaba mucho, y cada vez que ella le miraba de reojo se sonrojaba.

Para él todo en la orca era perfecto: sus ojos rojos brillantes, su reluciente pelo negro recogido en una coleta y afeitado por la sien derecha, esos pendientes en las orejas que realzaban su belleza salvaje, los diminutos colmillos que deseaba acariciar… por no hablar de su musculatura, en especial los brazos curtidos por el arte del arco.

Decidió coger el toro por los cuernos y hacer un par de preguntas al que, en su mente de orco enamorado, pensó que iba a ser un obstáculo en la conquista del corazón de la cazadora: Rexxar.

—Verás... —empezó a decir con timidez, ya que le daba mucho miedo la respuesta. Pero no podía echarse atrás—, Rexxar… la chica y tú, ¿tenéis algo… juntos?

El Mok'Nathal estalló a carcajadas. ¿Cómo podía creer que iba a ser su pareja, si para él era lo más cerca que tenía a una hermana pequeña?

—Muy buena ésta, chaval —le respondió, casi sin aire por el ataque de risa—. Pero los animales son mi única familia, no necesito ninguna compañera.

Pero no era tonto, sabía que no preguntaría algo así gratuitamente. No podía haber otra razón que el amor.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —le comentó con una sonrisa casi cruel para él—. Pues adelante, ve a por ella. Hazle favores, ayúdala en sus labores. Gánatela, haz que estar a tu lado valga la pena.

Él recordaría por siempre ese consejo: "haz que estar a tu lado valga la pena". Pero para eso ya habría más tiempo, y debían bajarse del barco.

Quedaron fascinados por el ambiente de la ciudad: los bazares, los puestos de mecánica, las tabernas a los que asistían marineros y bucaneros y, sobre todo, la gran estatua goblin, que daba la bienvenida a cualquiera que llegara ahí por mar.

Tras acordar el descanso en la posada, se dirigieron a una de las tabernas para saciarse con buena comida y bebida.

Mientras nuestra cazadora devoraba con avidez su plato preferido, el jabalí asado, Kalí trató de coger tentada una pequeña porción… craso error, puesto que ella la detuvo con un guantazo en la mano y le exclamó:

—Como te lleves mi comida, perderás la mano. —Dicho eso la renegada siguió con su plato. Rexxar reprochó a la orca que fuese así de posesiva con la comida, pero sabía mejor que nadie el motivo.

—Pero… ¿los no-muertos podéis comer? —le comentó Ko'Gosh, sorprendido de que una criatura así pudiera digerir algo en su pútrido estómago.

—Pues claro. De hecho —Empezó a explicar mientras mostraba, para horror de sus compañeros, su huesudo codo con algo de mejor aspecto dentro de lo que cabía—, nos viene muy bien para conservarnos. Eso, y líquido embalsamador.

Dicho líquido lo tenía siempre en saquitos dentro de su morral. Su uso era muy sencillo: debía untárselo cada noche en las zonas más pútridas, como los codos, las rodillas y los dedos. Se decía que Sylvanas tenía una enorme bañera repleta del mejor líquido de Entrañas sólo para ella.

Cuando llegaron las jarras de cerveza se percataron de que un grupo de goblins de la mesa contigua estaban cuchicheando algo. Sólo lograron entender con claridad una palabra: Velasangre.

En Trinquete habían oído quejas con respecto a ese grupo de bucaneros, que odiaban a ambas ciudades. Decidieron informarse para comprobar si ayudarles en la guerra marítima valdría la pena.

La camarera goblin no dio otra información más que el que eran unos piratas cuyo mayor objetivo era destruir tanto la Bahía del Botín como Trinquete, en especial la primera.

—Si queréis uniros a la causa, el Barón Revilgaz se encuentra en este "barco" del piso superior —explicó señalando la terraza con forma de proa de nave en la posada—. Suerte, podría pagaros bien —concluyó con un guiño en el ojo para nuestro grupo.

Éste al verles le pareció ver la salvación del Cártel frente a sus ojos. ¿Podrían ser ellos… los que al fin acabasen con la guerra? Para él parecían tener ese potencial, aunque tendrían que demostrarlo.

—Si conseguís detenerlos, os daría… sí, una milésima parte del tesoro de la ciudad.

¿Tesoro? ¿De verdad había algún tesoro ahí? Con más razón se involucrarían, aunque la 'milésima parte' no les hizo demasiada gracia. En cuanto el goblin les explicó que ese tesoro podía perfectamente pagar la deuda acumulada de la Casa de los Wrynn a los Defias, quedaron aliviados.

Así que se trazó el plan: un miembro del grupo se dirigiría al sur, a la zona de los Velasangre, trataría de ganárselo, robaría cuantas misivas y documentos tuviesen, mientras los demás organizarían operaciones de evacuación y contendrían escaramuzas que vayan a surgir.

Nuestra cazadora se ofreció voluntaria para ser la infiltrada, cosa que a Ko'Gosh no le gustó nada. Él mismo sabía lo que era haber estado, como bien le dijo ella, estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y tenía el presentimiento de que ésa era una de esas situaciones. No soportaba la idea de que fuera también descubierta, capturada y torturada.

De camino a la zona trató de convencerla de no intentarlo, de descansar en la ciudad y dejarle eso a él.

—Vamos, he sobrevivido a muchas cosas ya, saldrá todo bien —afirmó con una sonrisa en la boca.

Al encontrarse con Yancey, mano derecha del Maestro de Flota Firallion, Warmka hizo una reverencia, y con el grupo escondido detrás de las palmeras en alerta le dijo así:

—Soy una aventurera en busca de fortuna, y estoy interesada en unirme a vuestra tripulación. Cualquier misión que me encomendéis la realizaré si con ello soy admitida.

Él le vio potencial en la chica, y le propuso la misión de traerle la cabeza del Maestro de Flota Cuernomarino. Era tan simple como eso.

Obviamente, no pretendían matar realmente al tauren, así que junto a él pensaron en una artimaña para engañar al pirata y entrar en los Velasangre.

—Veamo'… necesitamo' un sombrero enorme, como éh'te —explicó Cuernomarino señalando los tenderetes anexos a la taberna —y una cabeza de vaca. Sé de una tal Mandona, eh' pero que su dueño la sacrifique pa' nosotro'.

Acto seguido redactó una pequeña instancia para dicho dueño, un joven goblin llamado Rikqiz. Cuando la leyó rompió a llorar, pero al recuperar la compostura les dio permiso para sacrificarla. No se atrevía a hacer él mismo semejante acto.

—Mandona, perdóname. Es por la Bahía del Botín. —murmuraba, aún perturbado por el terrible sacrificio.

Warmka no se atrevía a ejecutarla, y Rexxar tampoco. La única que dio el paso adelante fue Kalí, que cogió bruscamente el hacha de Ko'Gosh y de un golpe certero la decapitó de golpe.

—De verdad, déjamelo a mí, Warmka —insistió el guerrero, al que el miedo le invadió cuando ella le dijo una vez más que no, que se encargaría ella de la infiltración.

Y así, consternada por la ejecución de Mandona, llevó la cabeza con el sombrero pirata en una gran bolsa. Estaba muy convencida de que el truco no funcionaría, era demasiado obvio que era una vaca y no un tauren. Por si acaso, había comprado antes de su marcha flechas hasta casi desbordar el carcaj. Debía estar preparada para cualquier situación.

—¡Ehcelente trabajo, mushasha! —exclamó el pirata. No se podía creer que colase, ¿de verdad era tan ignorante?—. Vehga, al curre.

En cuanto llegó a la base de los Velasangre se le fue entregado un pañuelo rojo para la frente, en señal de admisión.

Su primera tarea fue muy sencilla pero tediosa: limpiar las cubiertas de todos los barcos. Así pasó su primer día.

En el segundo y tercero fueron fue recogiendo cajas de lima, importantísimas para ellos y sus problemas con el escorbuto, y obtuvo comida para ellos (aunque en parte también para ella misma).

Poco a poco se los ganó, y fue llevada al mismísimo Maestro de Flota Firallon, en la Damisela Afortunada, el buque insignia de los Velasangre.

—¡Vaya fishaje, camarada! —exclamó con un gran jarrón de cerveza en la mano y un brindis por el "fichaje" traidor. Entonces les llamó la atención a todos —Mañana e' el gran día, camarada. Mañana al amanece' será el momehto en que la Bahía del Botí' ¡Desaparezca po' siemple!

Mañana… ¡Había que avisar a la ciudad entera! Pensó en escapar de ese maldito barco a la mínima oportunidad. Entre los aplausos y gritos de euforia el pánico era cada vez más palpable. Logró con todas sus fuerzas contenerlo para evitar ser descubierta.

Se fugó al fin esa noche, con toda la tripulación dormida, descansando de esa fiesta previa al ataque. Pero no sin antes llevarse el mapa y los documentos que certificaban eso, había hasta estrategias para llevar a cabo la operación.

Nada más llegar a los capitanes de la ciudad, éstos fueron informados del ataque. Organizaron un plan de evacuación para los ciudadanos, y una vez terminaron de preparar la defensa, ofrecieron a la chica un brindis con ron.

—Abah'o en tu cama hay una botella, e' pa' ti. —Indicó Cuernomarino con un guiño.

Los demás miembros de nuestro grupo la esperaban en dicha habitación. Le dieron la enhorabuena por ese trabajo, pero justo cuando cogió la botella...

El estruendo fue ensordecedor. Ella temió lo peor, y se confirmó al subir a la terraza-barco donde se encontraba el marinero tauren. La ciudad entera estaba en llamas.

Dio las gracias para sus adentros a esa gente que evacuó la Bahía del Botín, y sin pensárselo dos veces bajó directamente de la terraza apoyada por cornisas, sacó el arco, tres flechas y se dispuso a matar a cuantos Velasangre veía.

—¿¡Q'hace, si somo' copañero'!? —le reprochó uno de ellos antes de recibir la flecha que acabaría con él.

Ya le daba igual la recompensa. Esa ciudad estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra los temibles piratas desde hacía años. Barcos hundidos, soldados abatidos, intrigas peligrosas… había sido testigo de situaciones así durante la Tercera Guerra. Pensando en imitar el arrojo de su admirado Thrall, se dispuso a hacer cuanto pudiese por acabar con la guerra de los piratas.

—¡Corsarios Velasangre! —rugió a todo pulmón frente a la Damisela Afortunada—. ¡Este "fichaje" que tenéis aquí era una infiltrada todo este tiempo! ¡Esta ciudad prevalecerá, lo juro por mi vida!

Corrió hacia el puerto, dispuesta a adentrarse en el buque con una clara idea: matar a Firallon con sus propias manos. Varios marineros la acompañaron entusiasmados bajo el grito de guerra: "¡Por la Bahía del Botín!"

La renegada, Ko'Gosh y Rexxar, mientras tanto, despejaban el camino a otros compañeros y socorrían a las víctimas en el proceso.

Uno de los marineros se llevó una larga cuerda con la que esperaba facilitarle el camino a Warmka. Si bien costó lo suyo, con tantos bucaneros saliendo de éste, lograron que ella subiera y siguiera matando Velasangre dentro.

Al llegar a la sala del capitán, oyó la asquerosa risa de Firallon, que dijo en un tono burlón:

—¿De vehda pensái' que tenéi' una ohportunida conmigo? —Y blandió su gran sable—. ¿De vehda' cree' que TÚ, traidora, puede' con el Maehtro de Flota Firallon?

Ella entonó el "Lok'Tar Ogar" y esquivó el primer sablazo. Sacó tres flechas y las disparó casi a la vez, nerviosa por acabar con él de una vez, pero las partía en dos con su espada.

No le quedaba más remedio. Debía matarle cuerpo a cuerpo. Filo contra filo.

Tiró el arco al suelo y sacó su daga, que solía usar para cocinar y rematar víctimas, y logró darle una puñalada en el estómago. Él entonces dejó caer el sable y le susurró "muérete puehca".

Hecho eso, trató de recorrer el camino de vuelta, pero oyó otro estruendo… muy cerca de ella. De hecho, de justo encima venía el origen del ruido.

Y es que se lanzó un cañonazo a la Damisela Afortunada, con Warmka dentro. Se hundió, y al ver algo así Ko'Gosh perdió el juicio y se dirigió a nado al lugar donde estaba antes. El barco aún estaba entero, obviando el boquete que había dejado el cañón.

Le costó encontrar la zona donde se encontraba el cadáver de Firallon y su querida cazadora, pero lo logró. Temió lo peor al darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, y sacó el cuerpo del agua.

Una vez tocó tierra, en la playa, comprobó si respiraba. No era así.

Empezó a realizarle la maniobra de reanimación y el boca a boca con tal ímpetu que de haber sido de otra raza, como humana, le habría roto las costillas. No podía estar muerta, ¡no ella! ¡No su amor!

Rexxar y Kalí se dirigieron ahí y le observaron llorando de desesperación, gritando una y otra vez que no podía morir. No se daba por vencido, siguió realizando la maniobra hasta que Kalí afirmó que no se podía hacer más por ella.

—¡No! ¡No puedes morir! ¡No puedes morir! —Rugió una vez más, sin detenerse ni una vez—. No tú… ¡Te quiero, no puedes estar muerta!

Pero seguía sin pulso, todo el esfuerzo no había valido de nada…

Se derrumbó y siguió su llanto sobre el cuerpo. Incluso Porky parecía ser consciente de la gravedad de la situación y emitió un gruñido de tristeza.

Pero justo cuando la habían dado por muerta, Ko'Gosh notó una presión sobre su pecho.

Estaba respirando.


	5. Capítulo 5 Ángel de la Resurreción

**Capítulo 5. Ángel de la Resurrección**

—Bella mujer, desde el momento en que te vi, yo… —empezó a decir Ko'Gosh ante su querida cazadora, que yacía en su habitación de la posada de la Bahía del Botín. Respiraba y tenía pulso, pero recuperarse del hundimiento de la Damisela Afortunada le costaría mucho—. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

"No, macho, lleva esto hasta el final. ¡Échale valor!" pensó cuando se creyó incapaz de seguir.

—Desde el momento en que te vi, yo… no he dejado de pensar en otra cosa. Ya no es que seas la más bella y fuerte que he visto, es… todo. Justo cuando me di por muerto en esa repugnante prisión llegaste como un milagro. —Tragó saliva al recordar los horrores sufridos, recuerdos que desechó de su mente como pudo—. ¿Cómo no iba a verte como el "Ángel de la Resurrección"?

No le importaba que no le escuchara, o que incluso al despertar lo rechazara. Sólo quería acabar con eso y sincerarse, abrir su corazón.

—Ahora por fin te devuelvo el favor y acabo con esa deuda que tenía contigo. —Y sin pensarlo un instante le cogió de la mano, esperando que despertara, pero sobre todo para buscar el calor de su piel—. Te quiero, Warmka. Si no llega a ser por ti, yo… me habría…

No pudo seguir más allá, lo que iba a decir a continuación era tabú entre su raza, automáticamente se despojaba del más mínimo resquicio de honor al que decidiese cometer algo así.

Sollozó por todas las emociones vividas, por ser ahora su querida orca la que yacía inconsciente después del grave incidente, por mostrar ante todos lo que realmente sentía por ella…

Notó una fuerte presión en la mano de la chica, y se dio cuenta de que al fin abría los ojos. Por un instante no se le ocurrió qué decirle, ya que parecía que, aunque hubiera acabado de despertar, su vista no se había despejado del todo, como le había ocurrido a él.

"¿Dónde estoy? Había acabado de matar al perro de Fillaron, pero entonces… Claro, el ruido. El cañonazo fue directo al barco." Pensó ella, intentando reconstruir en su cabeza los sucesos de la batalla.

Lo único que podía recordar después de dicho cañonazo era una voz: "¡Te quiero, no puedes morir!" Y se trataba del propio Ko'Gosh.

¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes? Cierto es que no le había mostrado una sola muestra de desprecio desde que se vieron, pero se sintió fatal por no haber reconocido que le gustaba. Cuando se sonrojaba al cruzar las miradas, ella se regodeaba, y aunque no le gustaba nada que la intentara mantener alejada del peligro, agradecía que se preocupara por ella.

San'Jin era ya el pasado. Le convirtió en una casa en ruinas a la que había que demoler, le eliminó todo lo que pudo de su cabeza, todo lo relacionado con él, centrándose con todas sus fuerzas en ver y pensar, en lugar de en el trol, en su orco. No sería un proceso rápido ni fácil, sino que tendría que hacerlo, quizá, durante toda su vida, pero valdría la pena aprovechar la oportunidad que representaba.

Preocupado, el guerrero le preguntó si había oído su conversación.

—Sólo el "te quiero"—reconoció ella, aún con dolores por todo el cuerpo. No podía mover un músculo sin que el dolor la invadiera más de lo que ya lo hacía—, pero con eso ya me basta.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Le correspondía, o iba a rechazar su amor? El miedo se apoderó de él, aunque desapareció cuando ella se acercó aun con el esfuerzo que le suponía y le besó en la mejilla.

No cabía en sí del gozo, aunque quedaba un último temor por despejar: ver si había decidido aceptar por pena, por lo que se lo preguntó.

—Si de verdad piensas que estaría contigo por eso —le respondió—, es que no me conoces. Estar con alguien por pena es patético. Y tú, querido, eres de todo menos patético.

Eso le halagó, pero se preguntó por su estética. ¿Cómo podía verle mínimamente atractivo con esa mutilación?

—Y… ¿esto? ¿Qué me dices de esto? —siguió, enseñando los huecos donde estaban antes los colmillos.

Su respuesta fue corta pero contundente: la fuerza y atractivo de un orco no se medía por el tamaño de los colmillos, o la ausencia de estos, sino por su honor, su orgullo.

Y Ko'Gosh tenía honor y orgullo a rebosar, como demostró ante toda la ciudad.

Hicieron la promesa de buscar un remedio para aquella mutilación, ya no por estética, sino por remendar aunque fuese un poco los brutales efectos de la tortura.

—Cuando volvamos de Terrallende buscaremos un médico, un goblin —le aseguró la chica—. Si pueden hacer máquinas y trastos podrán hacerte unos implantes de hierro, ¿no?

Dicho eso, se tumbó y le pidió irse, para dormir y seguir descansando.

—Ahora es cuando yo te tendría que dar la sopa —le comentó recordando aquel primer momento juntos, cuando era él quien estaba en recuperación—, ¿no crees?

La cara de enfado de la cazadora desapareció cuando él le dio un beso en la boca. Se alejó de ella, sin soltarle la mano hasta el último momento y la dejó descansar.

En ese instante se sintió el orco más feliz del mundo. No sólo había conseguido salvar a su amada, sino que además se había ganado su corazón. Cuando se encontró con los demás, se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en la habitación, e incluso Rexxar levantó el pulgar para felicitarle.

—Sufre de dolores por todo el cuerpo, pero creo que podrá volver a andar mañana o pasado —les informó.

Esa noche, ella dormía profundamente mientras, para consternación de Kalí balbuceaba en sueños. Entre sollozos se adivinaba la palabra "mamá".

"Es verdad… tres hermanos, el padre… su madre no estaba", pensó la pícara, intrigada por saber qué le ocurrió. Aunque con lo sucedido a lo largo de las Tres Guerras acaecidas, no había mucho que especular sobre el destino de aquella mujer.

Sabía cómo se sentía, aunque envidiaba el que le quedase el resto de su familia… un compañero que antes de caer en la locura la amaba… el aprecio de su jefe…

Kalí perdió todo eso y más cuando se convirtió en no-muerta, sólo le quedó un rencor y odio profundos. Ya no había amor, ni amistad, ni alegría en su vida. Sólo tormento.

A la mañana siguiente la cazadora despertó frente a su amado Ko'Gosh, que la saludó con otro beso.

—Ya no me duele… no como antes, al menos —aseguró la cazadora—. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Él de buen grado aceptó y, poco a poco, apoyada en su fornido brazo de guerrero, fue levantándose de la cama y bajando a la taberna.

Ahí fue recibida con un buen manjar para empezar su recuperación bien nutrida, así como con hurras y aplausos de prácticamente toda la taberna, incluso un niño goblin se acercó a declarar su profunda admiración por ella y por los demás aventureros.

—Ha sido un milagro que no murieras —comentó la camarera, ofreciéndole la mejor cerveza de su bodega.

Ante todos ellos, el orgulloso y feliz Ko'Gosh le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que la multitud les felicitara. De hecho, la dueña de la cantina pensó en una gran idea para los dos: una sencilla velada en la terraza-barco, para conmemorar la victoria de la Bahía del Botín y honrar a sus héroes y al amor que acababa de surgir de entre ellos. Descubrió cuáles eran los platos favoritos de los dos gracias a Rexxar y se puso manos a la obra ese día.

Mientras, la cazadora pasó el resto del día sometida a terapias de rehabilitación por cortesía de uno de los subordinados de Cuernomarino. El avance fue muy positivo, al día siguiente, si se lo tomaba con calma, ya podía irse y seguir su misión a Terrallende.

Esa noche, después de pasar la fase de descanso de la terapia, recibió la visita de su pareja, y de la camarera goblin, la cual los condujo a la terraza.

Los trozos de madera hacían de silla, y en medio de estos se dispuso un pequeño festín: jabalí asado y costillas de oso. A pesar de la insistencia de Warmka, no había que pagarles nada, eran héroes de la Bahía del Botín y la goblin quería tratarlos como tal.

No había nada más gratificante para los dos que darse al placer de la comida juntos, de forma que ella se apoyaba en el hombro de su fuerte compañero, tan pegados que podían notar uno el tacto del otro.

Por momentos como ése, consideró Ko'Gosh, valía la pena haber sobrevivido a los horrores del Fuerte Triunfo. Por una mujer como ella.

—Dime, ¿cómo conociste a… Rexxar? —le preguntó, curioso por saber esa historia, la cual eraa la vez la de cómo se volvió cazadora, tras perder a su madre.

Tenía tan sólo quince años cuando llegó al Oeste junto con su familia, excepto su madre.

Le perdieron el rastro en el viaje, antes de la llegada de los Lanza Negra. Su desdichado compañero la buscaba sin descanso por todo el barco, e incluso se asomaba a un lado de éste y preguntaba a gritos a los tripulantes de los demás barcos si la habían visto.

Nada. Con su madre desaparecida, Warmka se sentía desolada, puesto que estaba muy unida a ella. Todos la dieron por muerta desde ese día.

Así que durante la fundación de Orgrimmar, sin comida, ella vagaba por los callejones en busca de algo con lo que alimentarse. Llegó a tal extremo que un día se llevó huesos de carne roídos en las afueras de una madriguera de orcos.

Sus tres hermanos consiguieron ganarse el sustento como guardias de la capital, pero la joven y su padre quedaron todavía fuera. Hasta que un día…

Un prominente mestizo de orco y ogro, con una máscara de lobo negro y acompañado por una osa, se encontró en su camino. Había recibido misiones del mismísimo Thrall, y verla buscando algo comestible le rayó el alma.

—Llevo dos días sin comer… —le aseguró, llevándose las manos a su rugiente estómago—, ¿podrías darme aunque sea la sobra de tus piezas?

Rexxar le respondió con un dicho que le había enseñado un viejo amigo pandaren: "Si te doy carne, comerás hoy. Si te enseño a cazar, comerás por siempre".

La idea le encantó a la chica, así que le siguió. Además no le venía mal al cazador algo de ayuda para las misiones, aunque fuese alguien tan verde en esas tareas.

Al dar con un jabalí, él le propuso fabricar un arco con alguna rama firme y larga que encontrara. Tras hacer eso le añadió la cuerda, facilitada por él, y le fueron prestadas un par de flechas. El objetivo era muy simple: abatir al animal con un certero tiro en el ojo. Debía ser ese lugar en concreto para que así no se desperdiciara ni un gramo de carne.

Lo había visto muchas veces, en especial a arqueros durante las campañas de Thrall. Tenía que apoyar la mano derecha, sujetando la flecha, sobre su casi inexistente pecho, y en el momento oportuno soltarlo y dejar que la fuerza generada por el arco hiciera el resto.

Colocó la flecha, tensó el arco… y se lanzó demasiado a la derecha.

—Venga, otro intento —comentó Rexxar mientras le dejaba otra flecha, la cual sí que dio a la bestia, aunque en el lomo.

Él trató de consolarla asegurando que no era mal comienzo, que poco a poco su destreza mejoraría y sería capaz de darles a una gran distancia y sin desperdicio de carne.

Le enseñó a desollar un animal, aprovechar su piel para hacer cuero y, sobre todo, a despiezar y cocinar la carne. Así aprendió a elaborar el que sería uno de sus platos favoritos: _kebab_ de carnes variadas. Podía ser de jabalí, de oso, de león, ¡incluso de arañas! Era versátil, ideal para zonas con escasos recursos como era el este de Kalimdor.

Devoró con tal ímpetu el plato que esa noche acabó con un severo dolor estomacal, pero no le importó. La sensación de saciedad compensó eso y más.

—El mejor momento es al amanecer porque las bestias aún estarán medio dormidas, además muchas salen de sus madrigueras en ese momento —le aconsejó mientras le mostraba cómo tensar el arco para cazar aves al vuelo.

Al terminar, ella se abalanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo y darle las gracias entre sollozos.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, niña —aseguró, a pesar de gratificarle ese gesto—. Ahora ve, caza y aliméntate.

Lo que le diría la orca después se le quedó grabado en la mente por siempre:

" _Tienes un corazón de gigante."_

"Nunca mejor dicho", pensó él satisfecho consigo mismo por aquel gesto de buena voluntad. Una vez cumplieron las misiones encomendadas y regresaron a la ciudad para ver a Thrall, ella se separó de su camino, no sin antes agradecerle de nuevo todo lo aprendido.

Desde ese día siempre se la veía cada amanecer con el arco, y al mediodía con una buena cantidad de piezas para comer. Lo había conseguido, no volvió a pasar hambre, ni ella ni su padre.

Para el guerrero esa historia fue estremecedora. Y lo peor es que no era, ni mucho menos, la única que había sufrido hambre, o perdido algún familiar. Pero se sobrepuso a todas aquellas adversidades y sobrevivió como pudo.

Sabiendo eso se dio cuenta también de por qué se comportó de aquella manera en la taberna, antes de la batalla por la Bahía del Botín. Su mayor miedo siempre fue el hambre. No morir, no acabar sin honor…

Era verse obligada a mendigar de nuevo, rugiéndole con dolor el estómago. Rebuscar en las basuras. Robar incluso, estaba dispuesta a eso en aquella época.

Le hizo una promesa: así como ella buscaría un remedio para su mutilación, él haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que nunca le faltara un plato en la mesa, en caso de que ella por algún motivo no pudiera sacar el arco.

Sellaron las promesas con un fuerte beso, cuidándose ella de no clavar los colmillos, aunque a él le encantaba esa sensación fría y dura que producían en las comisuras de la boca.

¡Cuánto estaba deseando que ella sintiera lo mismo! Maldijo su ausencia de colmillos, no podía acostumbrarse a eso. Era imposible, su único remedio eran los implantes. Buscaría por todo Azeroth si hiciese falta, con tal de volver a tenerlos, aunque fuesen de metal.

Con la pasión del momento el guerrero bajó las manos a la cintura de su querida orca, y entonces ella detuvo el beso y le miró extrañada.

Incomodidad no era el término correcto para expresar lo que sintió en ese instante. Era más bien la rara sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, puesto que al estar tan acostumbrada a San'Jin, a pesar de haberle desterrado de su mente, se había sentido extraña al estar así con otro hombre, con el sentimiento del amor fluyendo de nuevo por ella.

Él, obviamente, se preocupó, y le preguntó si había algún problema que no había contado.

—No, no eres tú —respondió, sin saber qué decirle exactamente, aunque sí podía confesarle un pequeño dato—, a ver cómo lo explico… —Su cara cambió por completo al recordar a San'Jin absorbido por la locura—, antes tenía un compañero. Justo antes de irme del Valle de los Retos…

No quiso dar más detalles que el hecho de que se había vuelto loco. Ko'Gosh quería saber más, pero prefirió no hurgar en la herida.

Cuando terminaron su festín él la levantó de un abrazo y así la llevó a su cama. Estando el guerrero encima, con el aroma de amor en el aire, parecía ser el momento ideal…

Pero nuestra cazadora quedó profundamente dormida por todo el cansancio acumulado, roncando como un animal. Eso decepcionó al joven orco, pero podía conformarse con dormir él también junto a ella. Además, su recuperación no se había completado aún, y lo que había pensado hacer en ese momento la habría sometido a demasiada presión para su cuerpo.

"Cuando se dé la oportunidad", se prometió, cogiéndola de la mano dispuesto a dormir.

El problema era, sin embargo, que para él dormir era sinónimo de recordar, más aún que cuando estaba despierto, las atroces torturas. El ardor de las quemaduras, el escozor de los cortes, las palizas y golpes… y el indescriptible dolor que supuso la que fue, de lejos, la peor tortura aplicada sobre él: arrancarle los dos característicos colmillos de orco. Vejado, mutilado.

Despertó entre gritos y llantos, y palpó en la oscuridad de la noche el hombro de su querida cazadora, sólo para comprobar que no estaba volviendo a vivir las torturas.

Aunque le costó, concilió el sueño una vez más sin los terrores nocturnos.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con grandes ojeras, más prominentes todavía que de costumbre. Su amada sabía muy bien el motivo, y le dio los buenos días con un abrazo.

Se fijó en ella una vez más. No llevaba más que el camisón de tela negra con el que solía dormir. Un ser de cualquier otra raza habría dicho que bajo la prenda había una criatura más masculina que femenina, pero para su raza un musculado cuerpo era bello, sin importar su género, y en ese aspecto Warmka era preciosa. Él deseaba con toda su alma poseerla, unir su cuerpo al de ella.

Con la esperanza de que ésa fuera su oportunidad acercó su boca a la suya, remangando su camisón dispuesto a redescubrirle los placeres del amor.

—¡Despertad, tórtolas! —exclamó Kalí al otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiendo semejante estampa. Ko'Gosh se cayó de la cama intentando bajarse de ésta—. ¡No os vais a creer lo que hay fuera!

La pareja se dispuso a salir de la taberna, y se encontraron en la entrada de la ciudad con algo inimaginable.

Había una enorme estatua de una vaca elaborada por gran parte de los habitantes de la ciudad, y al pie de ésta un letrero que rezaba: _"En honor a Warmka la Indomable, Ko'Gosh Corazón de Hierro, Kalí Alma Rota, Rexxar el Campeón de la Horda, y la noble vaca Mandona. ¡Por la Bahía del Botín!"_

Según lo dicho por los goblin que habían construido la estatua, bajo ésta fue enterrada Mandona, o lo que quedaba de ella mejor dicho, ya que la cabeza seguía estando en manos de los poquísimos Velasangre que sobrevivieron.

El grupo recibió la recompensa prometida: mil monedas de oro. Todos pensaron en lo obvio: usarlo para la expedición de Terrallende.

También recibieron un mejor equipamiento. Como la cazadora había perdido su arco durante el hundimiento de la Damisela Afortunada, le regalaron uno nuevo, supuestamente hecho por trols gurubashi, famosos entre otras cosas por su excelente habilidad con ese tipo de armas. Ko'Gosh obtuvo unas mallas para las piernas, así como hombreras y un hacha de acero inoxidable. Kalí, por su parte, recibió un frasco repleto de veneno letal con el que untar sus dagas y un conjunto de cuero hecho para pícaros, práctico y cómodo. Rexxar no pidió más que comida para Misha, poder afilar sus hachas y limpiar su máscara negra.

Una vez prepararon su viaje, con los morrales aún más cargados que de costumbre, indicaron al maestro de vuelos de la ciudad su ruta y cogieron unos jinetes del viento que les llevasen a su destino. En el camino vieron la impresionante ciudad de Zul'Gurub, las ruinas de Karazhan, y, cómo no, lo que quedaba de la Ciénaga Negra: las Tierras Devastadas.

Ahí, a lo lejos, se encontraba el Portal Oscuro. Se sorprendieron al ver pequeñas avanzadas de la Alianza y de la Horda, y tras recoger algo de información descubrieron que estaban saliendo demonios del portal.

Nada ni nadie había salido de ahí desde hacía más de veinticinco años. Si hubo siquiera la más mínima duda de la importancia de la misión a lo que había más allá, desapareció del todo ante la imagen de decenas de demonios atacando todo lo que veían.

Tras ayudar a su correspondiente avanzada, Warmka les informó de la misión por parte de Thrall, y así recibió permiso para entrar cuando ya no viniera ningún demonio.

A casa… volvería a casa. Como otros muchos jóvenes de su raza, ella y su compañero nacieron en Azeroth, y sólo conocieron Draenor por historias de sus respectivos padres.

" _Antes de la llegada de los demonios era un planeta precioso, con bosques, selvas, y vida salvaje a rebosar. Este mundo no está mal, pero Draenor le daba mil vueltas"_ , solía asegurar Tabkur cuando su hija era una niña.

Ambos, cogidos de la mano, con los nervios a flor de piel, traspasaron el portal para llegar a lo que quedaba de Draenor…


	6. Capítulo 6 ¡Terrallende es un asco!

**Capítulo 6. ¡Terrallende es un asco!**

La peste a magia vil lo abarcaba todo. En cuanto Warmka puso un pie en Terrallende y notó ese repugnante olor, se derrumbó y vomitó justo ahí. Ko'Gosh también estaba asqueado por el olor, pero con mucho esfuerzo contuvo sus ganas. Rexxar los miró decepcionados, pensando "ah, esos jóvenes… cuando vean el Valle Sombraluna…".

—¿¡Qué...—balbuceaba la cazadora, aún con el olor encima, intentando mantenerlo fuera tapándose la nariz—, qué es esto!?

—En este estado ha quedado nuestro planeta—le respondió una maestra de vuelo que estaba ahí—. Vamos, os reclaman en Thrallmar.

Durante el vuelo observaron la batalla al pie del Portal Oscuro contra un Señor del Foso y sus esbirros. Era estremecedor ver lo que era ahora Draenor, no había más que tierra roja y seca. ¿Dónde habían quedado las selvas y la vida?

Una vez llegaron ahí observaron a lo lejos la Ciudadela Fuego Infernal. Warmka había oído historias sobre ese lugar, principalmente que se trataba del mayor bastión de la Antigua Horda, cuando ella ni había nacido.

Pero lo más curioso de Thrallmar fue un grupo de elfos… ¿nobles? Tenían los ojos verdes en lugar de azules, pero quitando esa diferencia parecían idénticos. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

—¡Atención, soldados! —bramó el Sargento Trizacráneo— Mañana por la… em...—en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía usar el cielo como criterio para saber la hora, pues no había más que vacío abisal sobre sus cabezas—, ¡bueno! Cuando digan los elfos de sangre—mientras, ésos estaban preparando un portal con el que entrar en contacto con Orgrimmar— atacaremos la Ciudadela Fuego Infernal.

—Y no saldremos de ahí hasta que no consigamos la cabeza de Kargath Garrafilada, ¿Ha quedado claro?

A nuestra pareja de orcos le sonó de mucho ese nombre. Se decía que se había cortado las dos manos para colocarse en su lugar dos filosas hojas, tal era su fiereza.

Gracias al portal generado por los elfos, descubrieron que ahí ya había caído la noche, así que tenían que calcular unas ocho, diez horas a lo sumo, para preparar el asalto a ese fuerte.

—Temí lo peor cuando me enteré de la batalla en la Bahía del Botín, cazadora—aseguró Thrall a nuestra orca—. Debo decir que tu hazaña ahí fue admirable, pero ahora hay otros asuntos que resolver.

Ese halago la hizo sonrojar aún más de lo que ya habría estado ante su gran Jefe de Guerra, aunque despertó los celos de su compañero.

Por él descubrió que los elfos de sangre se habían unido a la Horda, lo cual sorprendió a todos, ya que antes de la masacre causada por la Plaga eran parte de la Alianza. Pero el Jefe de Guerra no quería negar la ayuda a quien la pidiera, aunque la cazadora seguía pensando que algo debía haber detrás de esa admisión.

Ahí nuestro grupo se asentó con una tienda de campaña, ya que no había nada en lo que hospedarse. Tras la cena con el resto del pelotón, se dispusieron a descansar, aunque la pareja de orcos tuvo que taparse sus narices con pinzas por no tener que seguir oliendo el ambiente.

—Quédate en la base, mi amor—insistió el guerrero—, mira lo que pasó en la Bahía del Botín.

Si bien le habría dado la razón en ese aspecto, las órdenes de su Jefe de Guerra eran prioritarias, y realizó todo ese viaje para la batalla que estaba a punto de desencadenarse. Así que a pesar de la preocupación de su compañero, ella siguió firme en la determinación de participar en la batalla contra la Ciudadela Fuego Infernal.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de proseguir con la campaña contra Garrafilada, hubo que masacrar la Avanzadilla de la Legión que había de camino, para así facilitar el camino a los refuerzos provenientes del Portal Oscuro.

Mientras buscaban sus respectivas líneas ofensivas, Warmka y Ko'Gosh llamaron la atención de Trizacráneo con aquellas pinzas.

—¡Sed valientes también para el olor vil!—les exclamó, destapando bruscamente sus narices, lo que causó que hicieran muecas de asco… aunque poco a poco se irían acostumbrando a eso—¿Os creéis que a mí tampoco me dieron ganas de vomitar cuando llegué aquí?

Los recién incorporados elfos de sangre se encargaron de sellar los portales de la Avanzadilla mientras Warmka abatía a todo demonio que veía. Ko'Gosh por otra parte rebanaba a los demonios en su fila correspondiente de guerreros. Kalí por su lado proveyó de venenos para las armas.

A pesar de las bajas, quedaron satisfechos por el trabajo realizado ahí. Más allá del Camino a la Gloria, en el horizonte, se encontraba la Ciudadela… el bastión de la Horda Vil.

El camino estaba plagado de orcos viles, los cuales parecían una cruel burla a su raza. En lugar de verde o marrón su piel era roja, y sus colmillos eran exageradamente grandes, hasta el punto de lo grotesco, además de haberse desarrollado incisivos igual de grandes. Tenían retorcidos apéndices por la espalda, afilados como si fueran pinchos.

Los derribaron a medida que se acercaban a la ciudadela, cosa que no fue fácil debido a que esas criaturas tenían una fuerza muy superior, casi demoníaca. Sabían que en ese estado se quedaban los orcos por beber sangre de demonio, pero ¿de cuál se trataba ahora? Mannoroth murió hace seis años.

Esperaban resolver esa incógnita una vez acabasen con la invasión. Empezaron por las murallas, sitiadas por orcos viles montados en dracos abisales, de los cuales se encargaron los arqueros, incluida nuestra cazadora.

Mientras, seguía el ataque con máquinas de asedio. La idea era derribar esas murallas y así permitir la entrada de más refuerzos, además de masacrar a cuantos orcos viles hubiese ahí.

Lograron derrotar al demonio señor de la zona, así como a Vazruden el Heraldo, el cual hacía de mensajero entre la Ciudadela. Eso supuso un duro golpe para Garrafilada.

Pero el asalto seguía, y gracias a los boquetes generados por las máquinas de asedio lograron acceder a las Salas Arrasadas.

Cuando llegaron ahí unos estruendosos gritos conmocionaron al pelotón, en especial a Ko'Gosh. Se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas rememorando las torturas. Aquellos gritos le recordaban demasiado a su tormento, no podía seguir adelante.

—¡Vamos! ¡Si no luchas eso nos espera a todos!—exclamó uno de sus compañeros mientras lo levantaba y le daba una bofetada para sacarlo del estado de shock.

Tras pasar por las cloacas, donde el olor era todavía peor que fuera, lograron dar con el origen de los gritos: el brujo Malbisar. A su alrededor había orcos viles que fueron horriblemente torturados, hasta el punto de que comparado con eso la experiencia de nuestro guerrero no parecía tan grave. Unos tenían incrustadas piezas de hierro, otros fueron desollados por la espalda o el pecho… era atroz.

Sin dudarlo un segundo el pelotón acabó con esas víctimas para poner fin a su sufrimiento, así como a Malbisar, que fue acribillado a flechazos por los arqueros, incluida Warmka.

El siguiente en caer tras avanzar por los pasillos fue la mano derecha de Garrafilada, Porung. A pesar de haber causado algunas bajas, no fue difícil su caída. El siguiente en caer fue el mago O'mrogg, que causó varios quebrados de cabeza con su magia de fuego. Por suerte para el ejército de Thrallmar sus dos cabezas no se ponían de acuerdo ni para el asunto más sencillo, y muchas veces ni siquiera atinaban con los soldados.

De hecho, el mayor problema que tuvieron con él fue su enorme tamaño, y por lo tanto un tiro o un hachazo equivalían para él a, por ejemplo, pincharse la piel con una pequeña aguja. Pero con insistencia, y haciéndolo sangrar en zonas como la axila, con un tiro de Warmka, y el cuello, lo lograron.

La misma caída de su cadáver al suelo causó un gran estruendo por toda la zona. Oyeron en ese instante un rugido con tal magnitud que parecía estar el causante de éste justo delante de ellos. ¿Podría ser _él_?

Siguieron por el único camino posible, y se encontraron con la guardia personal de Garrafilada: orcos viles que tenían sables por manos.

Al encontrarse con él, éste les aseguró que la Horda Vil prevalecería. Que encontraría su lugar como soberano de cien mundos, triunfando ahí donde Gul'Dan había fracasado.

Era de lejos el más monstruoso de cuantos orcos viles habían visto ahí. Tenía seis grandes apéndices afilados que le salían por los hombros, con lo que le quedaba de su cabellera negra cayendo sobre éstos. Sus hojas estaban ensangrentadas, y parecían estar aún frescas las gotas de sangre. Sus ojos brillaban con color rojo de puro odio e ira. Todos sabían lo que ese brillo significaba: estaba sediento de sangre. Y era insaciable.

Con un brutal rugido de guerra se abalanzó sobre los guerreros, entre los que se encontraba Ko'Gosh, los cuales contuvieron su torbellino de furia. Mientras, los arqueros abatían a los esbirros más cercanos de Garrafilada.

Una de las flechas atinó al hombro del señor de la guerra, aunque para consternación de todos siguió luchando como si nada. ¿Cómo podrían con él?

Decidieron usar una estrategia similar a la del ogro O'mrogg: flechazos en las rodillas para invalidarlo, otro en el otro hombro, y cuando se prestase la oportunidad, decapitarlo. El plan les salió bien, pero a costa de unos soldados que murieron desangrados por sus hojas.

Se dieron cuenta de que al fondo de las salas había una gran celda con prisioneros, los cuales fueron liberados.

—Las atrocidades que nos ha hecho…—lamentaba una elfa de sangre cautiva, que no paraba de sollozar con desesperación—, ¡era un monstruo!

Uno de los soldados le realizó tareas de primeros auxilios, y el mismo tratamiento recibieron los demás prisioneros.

Lo habían logrado, la cabeza de Kargath estaba al fin en sus manos. Pero aún quedaba una zona más que asediar: el Horno de Sangre.

Al alcanzar la zona, se dieron cuenta de una cosa: el olor vil se intensificaba cada vez más. ¿Había aún un secreto escondido ahí?

Sabían de todas formas que la mejor forma de averiguarlo era adentrándose hasta el fondo, masacrando a todo enemigo que vieran.

Al adentrarse en la sala del Hacedor se estremecieron al contemplar los instrumentos de experimentación de los que disponía. Tarrinas de un extraño líquido verde, sustancias químicas, criaturas diseccionadas…

Acabaron con él a hachazos, y al proseguir se encontraron con el brujo Keli'Dan. Estaba realizando un extraño ritual con otros cinco brujos, los cuales fueron derribados uno por uno. Pero el propio Keli'Dan se resistió, invocó toda clase de demonios, y justo cuando todo parecía perdido…

Una máquina de asedio, situada fuera de la Ciudadela, lanzó un potente misil de piedra justo en el círculo central, donde se encontraba el brujo. El boquete generado era enorme, y bajo éste el pelotón observó algo de no creer.

Al parecer bajo la Ciudadela Fuego Infernal se encontraba un Señor del Foso. Se trataba en concreto de Magtheridon, cuyo poder poco tenía que envidiar al del mismísimo Mannoroth.

Había canales de líquido verde por toda la sala inferior, todos brotando del demonio. En ese instante se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Los orcos viles se quedaron en ese estado debido a que no paraban de beber de su sangre. Era similar a lo que ocurrió con su raza hace treinta años, pero llevado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Así que, dispuestos a llevar a cabo la misión final, bajaron hasta ahí con ayuda de la magia amortiguadora de los elfos de sangre. Necesitarían a todos y cada uno de los soldados para acabar con ese engendro.

A medida que se acercaban a su guarida, el olor vil era cada vez más y más intenso. El pelotón se estaba conteniendo las náuseas con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos sabían lo que ocurrió la última vez que un Señor del Foso fue asesinado. Y era algo que querían evitar a toda costa, ya que no se podían permitir ni una baja más.

Como los escudos no servirían de nada con su descomunal poder, basaron su estrategia en esquivar y atacar, aunque sea sólo para desangrarlo y debilitarlo. Después, uno de los guerreros le propinaría un hachazo. Debían andar con cuidado con esa parte de la batalla, puesto que entonces se produciría una explosión de fuego que acabaría con todo el que estuviera delante. Por tanto, había que huir inmediatamente después de rematarle.

Iniciaron el ataque los arqueros, que dieron flechazos por las rodillas, los hombros, la cabeza y el cuello. Eso le debilitaría un poco. Pero Warmka, al intentar situarse en un lugar que le permitiera mejor vista, llamó la atención del enorme demonio, que se dirigió a por ella. Para su consternación Porky se interpuso en medio… Magtheridon soltó una carcajada al no creerse que una criatura tan pequeña intentara hacerle algo, y le tiró a la pared de un solo lanzado.

—¡Porky! —furiosa por el ataque a su mascota, la cazadora entró en rabia asesina y acribilló a flechazos al demonio hasta agotar el carcaj.

Sin pensárselo ni por un segundo sacó su navaja e intentó subirse por el demonio para degollarlo. Pero para ese momento ya le habían dado el golpe de gracia y realizado la huida. Ella se quedó en el lomo del monstruo, temiendo morir. Saltó a una de las cornisas de la pared y así, por muy poco, se libró del fuego.

Poco a poco, apoyándose en el cadáver del monstruo, volvió al suelo y buscó a su jabalí, el cual estaba, efectivamente, muerto.

Un pequeño grupo del pelotón volvió al lugar, esperando buscar el cadáver de la cazadora. Les impactó verla llorando frente a su mascota muerta, maldiciendo una y otra vez a aquel monstruo que lo aniquiló sin ningún esfuerzo.

Uno de los soldados del grupo de rescate era su amado Ko'Gosh, que la animó a irse de aquel maldito lugar. Ella aceptó con una única condición: que le permitieran enterrar a Porky en Thrallmar.

Así se hizo, no sin antes despojar al cadáver de su dentadura. Ella quería mantener un recuerdo del animal, y por ello decidió hacerse un collar con los dientes de Porky. Así le tendría por siempre en su corazón.

Desmoralizada, siguió llorando la pérdida de la criatura todo ese día frente su tumba. Rexxar trató de consolarla, ya que sabía muy bien él también lo que era perder ya no una mascota, sino un amigo.

—¿Qué crees que era esta máscara negra, niña? —empezó a contar—Mi anterior mascota era un lobo. Y él también murió por defenderme.

Para su sorpresa, Rexxar se la quitó, mostrando su rostro, que desde la muerte de aquel noble lobo negro no se vio frente a otros individuos. Por la forma de los ojos quedaba claro su mestizaje ogro, así como sus prominentes orejas. Era feo incluso para las dos razas, pero a la cazadora no le importaba.

Con sus enormes brazos le dio para animarla un abrazo tal que ella pidió que la soltara, pues sentía que iba a ser aplastada.

—Terrallende es un asco—sentenció la joven orca dentro de su tienda de campaña, que compartía con su compañero.

Ante el reproche de Ko'Gosh sobre que ése era el planeta natal de su raza, ella aseguró que Draenor ya no existía, que lo único que quedaba era la destrozada, asquerosa y demoníaca Terrallende.

Pasó toda la noche elaborando el collar de Porky. Los colmillos más grandes estarían en la parte central, y los más pequeños a los lados. Con esa idea en mente, el producto final quedó bonito, digno de la salvaje Warmka. Juró no quitárselo nunca, en memoria de la noble bestia que le fue fiel hasta el final de sus días.

Y lo peor es que aún quedaba mucho más que hacer en esa devastada tierra, pues esa misma noche recibieron una orden del Jefe de Guerra: adentrarse en la Marisma de Zangar e investigar anomalías climáticas de la zona.


	7. Capítulo 7 El Santuario de la Serpiente

**Capítulo 7. El Santuario de la Serpiente**

A la mañana siguiente, tras atender a los heridos y enterrar a los caídos, Warmka y sus compañeros de aventuras se dirigieron a la siguiente zona: la Marisma de Zangar.

Se les recibió en la pequeña fortificación de la Expedición Cenarion, un grupo de druidas destinados a investigar la zona.

La misión era sencilla: investigar las anomalías climáticas, como el exceso de lluvia o las extrañas formas de vida que habían surgido. Por no hablar de averiguar datos sobre las tribus de Perdidos que pululaban cerca.

Lo primero fue el llamado Lodo Muerto, al norte. En el asentamiento de la Horda situado cerca de ahí, ella recibió la pequeña misión de un joven trol.

—Ah, Magasha… ¿no te parece la trol más bella del mundo, cazadora?—declaró Reavij, dicho trol—Con el trofeo del Aguijonero seguro que caerá rendida a mis pies—continuó con una sonrisa en la boca, fantaseando con su amada.

Pero la susodicha no quería saber nada de él. De hecho, estaba más que disgustada por desatender sus tareas en la avanzada, así que ella le encargó a nuestro grupo una tarea por él: acabar con el monstruo Esporala.

Hechas las dos misiones, concluyó de una forma peculiar aquella historia del trol enamorado.

—¡Mira, Magasha! ¿A que nunca has visto un aguijón como éste?—aseguró él, con el trofeo en la mano y de rodillas frente a ella, habiendo asegurado antes a Ko'Gosh que podría ser su padrino en la boda. ¡Inocente de él!

—¡Déjame en paz!—exclamó, harta, y acto seguido le dio una bofetada.

En ese momento Reavij miró a nuestros aventureros, que no se podían creer semejante tenacidad, y les dijo:

—Sólo se hace la dura.

Warmka odiaba esa clase de hombres, sea cual fuera su raza: los que llamaba "pesados". Obsesivos y cargantes, acababan con la paciencia de cualquier chica… o chico, si el "pesado" era hembra. Por suerte su compañero guerrero, quitando los celos y esa insistencia por sobreprotegerla de los peligros, no era así.

Más allá de esa anécdota, descubrieron que el Loto Muerto era antes un gran lago que sufrió una sequía.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Volvieron a la Expedición Cenarion con los informes sobre lo descubierto. Lo siguiente sería extraer muestras de agua del Lago Umbropantano, así como cadáveres de criaturas de la zona, para analizarlas y diseccionarlas.

Dichas investigaciones indicaban que el agua se estaba… drenando. Los niveles no paraban de bajar desde que se hicieron registros.

Acercándose al sur nuestro grupo se encontró con una aldea peculiar. Sus criaturas tenían enormes dientes que se salían de la boca, y eran de pequeña estatura. Tenían dos enormes uñas en los pies, y tres dedos en las manos.

Warmka sospechó de si se podía tratar de los "Draenei", los cuales fueron casi exterminados. Pero no podía ser, no se les parecía.

Les atacaron nada más verlos, así que ella los abatió con las flechas. Habiéndolos despojado de sus pertenencias encontraron un objeto interesante.

Unas cadenas de esclavo, con detalles de estilo kaldorei. Las presentó a los miembros de la Expedición Cenarion, y en ese instante se dieron cuenta al fin de lo que ocurría.

Nagas.

Criaturas crueles y terroríficas. Antaño eran elfos nocturnos de la más alta nobleza, los elegidos de Azshara, pero no quedaba ya ni un poco de su aspecto original, y estaban dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de obtener más magia, incluido drenar el agua de un planeta entero.

En las Ruinas de las Agujas Gemelas había un asentamiento naga, así que junto con varios miembros de la Expedición se dispusieron a asaltarlo y encontrar más pistas.

Explorando sus templos, encontraron unos planos que aclararon aún más ese misterio. Era una bombona de agua, pero… ¿dónde estaba?

Revisando el mapa de la zona, pensaron que la zona con más probabilidad de encontrarse la dichosa bombona era el Lago Serpiente, por ser el más grande de toda la Marisma.

No había otra, tenían que atacar esa máquina y a todos los nagas que se encontraran en su interior. Prepararon el asalto esa misma noche, en Zabra'Jin.

Ahí la cazadora se proveyó de flechas hasta acabar llenando un segundo carcaj, de reserva, y su compañero, sabiendo que aquellas criaturas estaban a otro nivel de cualquier otra a la que se haya enfrentado, obtuvo prestado un peto de malla que le cubría el pecho.

—¿Esta vez no vas a insistir en que me quede aquí? —le preguntó a Ko'Gosh, extrañada de que en esa ocasión no le dijera nada al respecto.

—¿Para qué, si no me vas a hacer caso? —La cara de circunstancias de la chica lo dijo todo. Tenía razón, aunque después de la batalla contra los Velasangre, y la muerte de Porky, ¿qué podía haber peor?

Se acordó que Rexxar sí que se quedaría, para ayudar a los druidas sanadores, pues su amor por los animales estaba por encima del hambre de batallas. Kalí por su parte aceptó ser espía para seguir investigando las ruinas de la zona, con sus artes de sigilo. Eso dejó a nuestra pareja parte del grupo que asaltaría el lago.

Con varias balsas se adentraron, al amanecer, al Lago Serpiente. No tardaron en dar con una extraña máquina, o los extremos de la máquina mejor dicho, justo en medio de éste. Gracias a la magia de los druidas de agua pudieron sumergirse en la máquina sin sentirse ahogados, aunque no quitara la angustiosa claustrofobia que sentían.

Al fondo se encontraron con una gran gruta, infestada de nagas y criaturas como las que se encontraron nuestros aventureros a lo largo de la zona. La Expedición les explicó que les llamaban Perdidos, y que tenían una mente muy primitiva, quizá un poco más inteligentes que los ogros.

Al despojarlos para llenar el botín, Warmka se percató de que desprendían un olor vil. No era muy fuerte, pero inconfundible. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Demonios no parecían ser, y no tenían aquella mirada asesina de los orcos viles. De hecho, cuando atacaban parecían estar poseídos, balbuceando cosas incoherentes para ella.

Al adentrarse en la Sotiénaga, se encontraron con zancudos y demás criaturas de la Marisma, monstruosas y agresivas. De sus cadáveres extrajeron muestras para investigaciones, con la esperanza de que ayude en la labor de restauración de la zona tras el asedio. Pero al toparse con un "Perdido", empezaron los problemas.

No se cortó un pelo en intentar domar a un druida que estaba en forma de oso, y para consternación del grupo, lo consiguió. Hubo que matarle para que dicho miembro de la Expedición, un tauren, se liberada.

—Qué vergüenza, DOMADO en forma druídica. —lamentó, a pesar de los ánimos de sus compañeros. Juró que si volvía a enfrentarse a algún cazador, se desharía de la forma animal al instante, sólo por asegurarse de que no le volviera a pasar.

En cuanto acabaron con la Acechadora Negra, gracias a las flechas de la cazadora y los zarpazos de los druidas ferales, pudieron continuar en la Cámara de Vapor. Se descubrió ahí otro gran secreto de los nagas: experimentos con una sustancia que les diera más poder del que ya tenían. Eso a nuestra pareja de orcos le recordó demasiado a lo visto en la Ciudadela de Fuego Infernal, así que sin pensárselo un segundo acabaron con todo lo relacionado con ello: aparatos, frascos alquímicos, sujetos de experimentos y, sobre todo, los nagas que estaban realizando dicho elixir.

En la tarea llamaron la atención del que posiblemente había sido el sujeto de mayor éxito en las pruebas: el Señor de la Guerra Kalithresh. Fue, de lejos, el naga más peligroso, cruel y poderoso al que se habían enfrentado durante el ataque, algunos druidas quedaron malheridos por culpa de su tridente, y otros murieron a causa de su retorcida magia. Fue Ko'Gosh quien le dio el golpe de gracia partiéndolo en dos con su hacha.

Aunque esos sacrificios no fueron en vano, ya que al despojar al monstruo descubrieron un mapa de toda la gruta, y consiguieron dar con la sala de control. Tenían que avanzar un poco más, y entonces al fin podrían restaurar la marisma.

En el Recinto de los Esclavos consiguieron atar muchos cabos: los nagas habían esclavizado a los Perdidos, con la complicidad de una especie hermana llamada Tábidos, mucho más inteligentes, aunque también muy retorcidos, en especial del llamado Mennu el Traidor.

No fue difícil acabar con él, pero sus últimas palabras perturbaron a la pareja de orcos:

" _Vosotros nos convertisteis en esto."_

Lo dijo señalándolos con el dedo… sabían que la Horda antigua, anterior a Thrall, había cometido atrocidades bajo los efectos de la maldición de la sangre, pero eso nunca se lo contaron sus respectivos padres. Sólo sabían el hecho de que los dranei fueron supuestamente extinguidos antes de la Primera Guerra, hace más de sesenta años.

Ya no quedaba nada para llegar a la sala de control… pero, como era de esperar, estaba lleno de guardias nagas, cuya fuerza poco tenía que envidiarle al del mismísimo Kalithresh, así que temieron que en la sala hubiese algo más que el control de la máquina.

Y ahí estaba, una naga de lujosas ornamentaciones por todo su cuerpo, con pequeñas serpientes por pelo y armada con un arco.

—El agua es vida—declaró mientras ponía a máxima potencia la máquina para drenar en horas el agua, lo cual notaron todos—, y aquí en Terrallende se ha convertido en un recurso muy valioso… ¡Somos los Altonatos, y yo, Lady Vashj, haré de este mundo uno para nosotros, con el poder del agua!

En ese instante invocó de las profundidades de la gruta innumerables elementales de agua. Ko'Gosh se encargó de contenerlos mientras Warmka se enfrentaba a Lady Vashj en un duelo de arqueras. Los druidas, gracias a esas distracciones, accedieron a la mesa de control y lograron desactivar el proceso de drenaje, aunque ella se dio cuenta y de un coletazo la destruyó. No quedaba otro remedio que destruir la base misma de la monstruosa máquina, cuatro tubos que se encontraban en la sala.

Nuestra cazadora consiguió dar un flechazo en el pecho a la naga, aunque ella le lanzó otro al brazo derecho, dejándola incapacitada para luchar.

Sus rugidos de dolor se entremezclaron con los ruidos de la máquina desmoronándose y con Vashj lanzando su chillido final. Ko'Gosh la cogió del brazo izquierdo y juntos huyeron de aquel maldito lugar, ayudados de los druidas transformados en aves, logrando salir de ahí justo cuando la máquina se derrumbaba en el fondo del lago.

—Lo hemos…—murmuraba la cazadora, que casi deliraba de dolor. No se atrevían a sacarle la flecha hasta que no llegaran a la base de la Expedición Cenarion, ya que sólo un buen médico podría hacer esa operación sin producirle la muerte o la amputación—, conseguido.

Con las palabras de Vashj dedujeron que el drenaje era para inundar toda Terrallende y convertirla, tal como había dicho, en un mundo sólo para esa retorcida raza. Gracias a nuestros héroes ese plan fracasó, dando así una oportunidad a la naturaleza para recuperarse.

Esa noche, mientras la Expedición Cenarion celebraba la victoria por la naturaleza, Warmka era sometida a una delicada operación para sacar la flecha. Como le atravesó por completo el brazo, cercenaron la punta y sostuvieron con firmeza lo que quedaba de ésta.

—Vete mentalizando, a la de tres la sacamos de golpe—le advirtió la sanadora druídica, que tenía un ayudante provisto de abundantes paños para envolver la herida lo más inmediatamente posible tras la extracción.

—Una…—la cazadora, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, se mordió el puño izquierdo—, dos… —de por sí ya veía las estrellas, no pensaba que pudiera soportar más dolor—, ¡y tres!

Aun con el puño reprimiendo sus gritos, que desquiciaban a la sanadora, se la podía oír desde todo Zangar. Durante todo el proceso su compañero, el cual también tenía heridas de la batalla (a pesar de no ser comparable), la sujetaba del hombro para darle ánimos, pero eso no ayudó mucho a la pobre chica, sentía que era lo más cercano a una tortura que sufrió nunca.

La herida fue vendada con los paños y la dejaron descansar hasta que volviera a ser capaz de moverlo. Hasta entonces, daba pena verla intentando sostener los cubiertos o sacar las flechas con la otra mano.

—¡Hora de la cena!—le comentó el guerrero tras pasar el día de pesca para alimentar al grupo. A ella se le iluminaron los ojos ante tanta comida, y al ver que había cumplido la promesa que le hizo.

Si bien fue capaz de volver a tirar flechas, no podía evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cada vez que lo hacía. Hasta que desapareciera podría estar así por meses, y hasta entonces… debía convivir con esa horrorosa sensación.

No pasó más de tres días cuando se acercó a la base un misterioso elfo de sangre que andaba en busca de la cazadora. Se sorprendió al ver su brazo vendado y con moratones y se preguntó cómo podía llevar a cabo una misión de ese calibre como el que le iba a encargar, aunque razonó que más valía intentarlo, además era tan urgente que mientras pudiese seguir usando el arco, el dolor sería lo de menos.

—Saludos, cazadora—le dijo con solemnidad, seguido de una reverencia—. Soy Ignus de los Arúspices, disidentes de Kael'Thas. Khadgard os necesita de urgencia en la Ciudad de Shattrath.


	8. Capítulo 8 Las Sombras se Ciernen

**Capítulo 8. Las Sombras se Ciernen**

El propio Ignus les facilitó un mapa con la ruta. No tenía pérdida, volverían a la Península Fuego Infernal y desde ahí irían al sur.

Les advirtió de los peligrosos arakkoa, criaturas que a la orca le sonaba por historias de su padre. Eran descendientes de una civilización aviar conocida como los Apexis, de la cual ya apenas quedaba nada, y que estaban ahí antes siquiera de la llegada de los draenei, así que bien podría situarse su era gloriosa a hace milenios.

Pero los que se encontraron en el camino no eran rival para la letal Kalí, a pesar de que tenían la habilidad de fundirse en las sombras como ella.

El ambiente no parecía ser tan desolador como en la Península, ni agonizante como en la Marisma, pero ella no podía evitar tener la sospecha de que algo iba mal. No era la magia vil, ni tampoco las extrañas bestias que habitaban el lugar.

Cuando ya estaban entrando en la ciudad, le pareció ver un páramo desierto más allá de los árboles, pero no pudo asegurarse del todo.

El elfo de sangre no detuvo su marcha hasta llegar al edificio central de la ciudad, imponente y, de lejos, lo que parecía estar en mejor estado de todo Shattrath.

Ahí, nuestro grupo se sintió sobrecogido por lo que vieron ahí: una figura de pura luz, ante la que se sentían pequeños, pero a la vez protegidos.

Warmka, como casi todos los de su raza, fue criada en las creencias del chamanismo. De los elementos, de la naturaleza salvaje, fiera y bella a la vez. Así que la Luz Sagrada le parecía, cuanto menos, una serie de conceptos erróneos.

Pero incluso bajo un distinto credo le era inevitable sentir frente a la criatura aquella emoción que tenía ante un ritual chamanístico.

Al ver cómo Ignus le hacía una reverencia casi exagerada, los aventureros le imitaron. En ese momento algo retumbó en sus mentes.

" _Yo soy A'dal, líder de Sha'tar. En la Luz somos Uno, así que tenéis que luchar unidos contra la sombra que se cierne sobre todos."_

La voz era tan dulce y cautivadora que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Khadgard, el cual a pesar de tener arrugas, pelo muy blanco, y otros obvios rasgos de vejez, se movía, dentro de lo que le limitaba su viejo cuerpo, como si fuera joven. Hablaba como si fuera joven. Eso a la chica le extrañó, pensó que podría deberse a que era así de energético.

—Bien, los has traído de una pieza—declaró a Ignus—. Os mostraría yo mismo la ciudad, pero estoy ocupado con A'Dal. Dejad que el mago os haga de guía—terminó señalando al elfo de sangre.

Él aceptó la tarea sin rechistar y les sacó de ahí. Nuestro grupo le siguió mientras escuchaba su monólogo, tedioso para Kalí e interesantísimo para Warmka, que seguía intrigada por muchos misterios de ese mundo.

—Esta ciudad es ni más ni menos que la antigua capital de los draenei, masacrada antes de la Primera Guerra.

En ese momento se dirigió a la cazadora y le preguntó sobre la masacre a dicha raza. Ella creía, como su pareja, que fueron extinguidos.

—Pues no fue así. Sí, casi todos murieron, fue aquí donde se produjo la mayor sangría de draenei, pero quedaron supervivientes.

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos. ¿Supervivientes? Especuló con la idea de que debían de quedar muy, muy pocos.

No se lo creyó hasta que vio con sus propios ojos el barrio de los Aldor, antigua orden de sacerdotes. Por razones de diplomacia no se le permitió entrar ahí, e Ignus los llevó enseguida al bajo arrabal, donde se estremecieron al ver refugiados de muy variadas razas. Ella se impactó al ver niños elfos de sangre buscando en la basura algo que comer. Sin pensárselo dos veces les dio unos buenos puñados de cecina, que no les haría dejar de pasar hambre, pero sí aliviarla por ese día.

—En cuanto pueda vuelvo y os enseño a cazar—les prometió susurrando.

El mago les explicó que la ciudad quedó abandonada y en ruinas durante mucho tiempo, hasta que llegaron los Sha'tar, Naaru que se dedicaron a su reconstrucción.

—Un segundo ataque les llegó en forma de ejército de elfos de sangre, aunque gran parte de ellos desertaron y se arrodillaron ante A'Dal. Ésos somos los Arúspices. Fue un golpe muy duro para Kael, ya que muchos de la élite éramos parte de ese pelotón.

Y aquí viene la parte interesante, la parte por la cual fuisteis llamados. El que estaba detrás del ataque, detrás de Kael, fue Illidan.

"¡Más sorpresas!", pensó la cazadora. La intriga no podía con ella, se suponía que Illidan había muerto al intentar frenar al infame Arthas.

—Junto a Kael y Lady Vashj, de la cual por cierto, me he enterado de su muerte—puntualizó, no sin antes felicitar al grupo, en especial a la cazadora—, se apoderó de Terrallende para sí.

Enseguida se dieron cuenta de todo. A'dal planeaba asediar a Illidan, que estaba escondido en el Valle Sombraluna.

Al parecer fue él quien reabrió el Portal Oscuro, haciendo que entraran demonios a Azeroth y que el interés por el Consejo de las Sombras se intensificara. El medallón de aquella cueva, de aquel brujo, la trajo hasta ahí. Hasta Illidan. Tuvo claro que tenía que acabar con él, por el bien de todos.

Terminada la visita por la ciudad, Ignus les ofreció hospedaje en el barrio de los Arúspices. Ahí se encontraron con Aidan, su hermano mellizo, un caballero de sangre.

No habían sentido esa tranquilidad desde que llegaron a la Bahía del Botín. Iba a ser corta, desde luego, pero muy gratificante. Pudieron al fin descansar en condiciones, obtener armaduras interesantes y, sobre todo, mucha comida y bebida. No es que la gastronomía shatari fuese una delicia precisamente, pero no podía ser peor que las repugnantes gachas de Thrallmar.

Ignus les explicó que había una enorme piedra en el camino hacia Illidan, y eran los Arakkoa, ya que atacaban los mercaderes y pelotones en el camino al Valle. Descubrieron al fin la localización de su capital, Skettis, y si la asediaban, podrían dejarles en paz.

A pesar de ser aves, por algún extraño motivo no podían volar. Así que un buen ataque aéreo parecía ser lo mejor.

Cargados con bombas por cortesía de la Guardia del Cielo, se dirigieron ahí montados en halcones facilitados por los elfos. Pero al incendiar toda Skettis, algo muy extraño sucedió.

" _Las sombras se ciernen…"_

La voz provenía de la isla central, pero ¿cómo llegar ahí con tanto fuego?

"… _al atardecer, cuando el cuervo se traga el día…"_

Una vez se extinguieron las llamas y quedaron humo y cenizas, se aproximaron a la zona. Esta vez parecía que el humo era más y más espeso. Así que nuestro grupo se preparó para lo peor: la cazadora sacó las flechas, a pesar del dolor, Kalí sacó sus dagas, y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta un brutal chillido de ave resonó por toda la isla, hasta el punto que pensaban que iban a quedar sordos.

—¡He vuelto! —exclamó la figura que vino, como si fuera un estallido, del humo. Se trataba de otro arakkoa, pero a juzgar por sus ornamentos y por todo lo visto al aparecer, debía ser como mínimo el líder de esa raza.

Los ataques convencionales no le hacían nada, así que se desesperaron por acabar con él. ¿Cómo podían?

Al mago le vino una brillante idea. Les propuso distraerle en lo que buscaba algún objeto de utilidad en el círculo de poder en el que apareció.

—¡No vamos a aguantar más! —le reprochó Ko'Gosh, que al estar habituado a la fuerza bruta era el más desesperado en la lucha.

—Sólo un segundo—mientras, el elfo de sangre buscaba algo parecido a una daga, o un atrapasueños.

Entonces lo encontró. Un objeto similar a una maza, el cual al darle a la figura, ésta se retorció y fue engullida por la misma neblina oscura que la trajo.

—¡No! ¡YO SOY INMORTAL, EL REY TEROKK!

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer tanto él como la niebla. Parecía que había vuelto todo a la normalidad. Excepto por las ruinas de Skettis, claro.

—Ya decía yo—comentó Ignus, dejando intrigados a los aventureros—. El Rey Caído, adorado casi como un dios. Terrok…

Les explicó que el artefacto encontrado en el círculo se conocía como Partepicos de Terokk, su arma favorita. Tras investigar la zona un poco más, descubrieron incienso, plumas esparcidas por el círculo, y una figura de madera cuya laboriosidad poco tendría que envidiarle a la de un espantapájaros.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que justo antes del ataque intentaban invocarlo, por alguna razón desconocida. A pesar de la interrupción del ritual, la perturbación de la ciudad por el ataque debió de revivirle del todo.

—Nueva pista, muchachos—les indicó, con un pergamino en la mano. A pesar de no ser muy bueno con los idiomas de Terrallende, reconoció enseguida un nombre en concreto.

Auchindoun.

Volvieron a la ciudad con las monturas voladoras, y ahí trataron de preguntar por ello a A'Dal.

" _La ciudad funeraria más sagrada de los Draenei, en ruinas e invadida por saqueadores… ahí está retenido un hermano mío, salvadle del horror que se esconde en las profundidades…"_

Estaba al sur de la ciudad, no tenía pérdida. Sin embargo, cuando la cazadora, junto con los demás, llegó al Vertedero de Huesos, se dio cuenta de que ése era el páramo desierto que creyó ver al entrar por primera vez en la ciudad.

Se podían ver árboles (o lo que quedaba de ellos) torcidos alrededor del lugar, que tenía una forma circular casi perfecta. Sea lo que sea que haya destruido el mausoleo, debía ser muy poderoso.

Había fantasmas draenei por todas partes, y todos atacaban a la mínima a Warmka o a Ko'Gosh. Suerte que contaban con la magia de Ignus para acabar con ellos.

Por lo que observaron de las ruinas, parecía que la explosión se había originado desde dentro. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué pasó ahí?

Sólo podían averiguarlo adentrándose, empezando por la zona norte: Tumbas de Maná.

Las criaturas que habitaban ahí eran de no creer. No tenían un cuerpo físico, pero sus vendas daban a entender que eran humanoides. ¿Qué eran? Ignus tuvo claro cómo matarlos, con sus poderes de fuego. Así las vendas se quemarían y su verdadera forma se disolvería.

Al despojarlos descubrieron muchos objetos mágicos, ideales para los encantamientos del mago.

Tras echarle un ojo a documentos que llevaban, entendieron que aquellas criaturas, llamadas Etéreos, no eran de Terrallende. Parecían estar vinculadas al Vacío Abisal.

Durante la exploración vieron una figura envuelta en sombras. Lo único que pudieron distinguir de su oscuro velo fue una fisonomía propia de los humanos, mujer en concreto.

Cuando se percató de la presencia de nuestros aventureros, huyó lo más rápido que pudo. Warmka se preguntó qué hacía una humana ahí, pero entonces recordó lo visto en el otro lado del Portal Oscuro y concluyó con que era una enviada de la Alianza.

Adentrándose a la zona este llegaron a las conocidas como Salas Shetthek, donde al fin encontraron más pistas sobre los Arakkoa. Ahí se había escondido el líder de una secta llamada Shetthek, supuestamente guiado por visiones y sueños oscuros.

Se decepcionaron al darse cuenta de que era tan sólo un pobre loco, aunque su magia arcana les dio bastantes quebrados de cabeza. Sólo cuando Ignus liberó sus poderes de fuego con todas sus fuerzas pudieron acabar con él, quemándolo vivo.

Pero su muerte fue sólo el principio de otra batalla todavía más dura, y es que del techo al descubierto apareció un cuervo oscuro. Warmka sabía que no tenía nada de vil (a pesar de la peste que desprendía todo el mausoleo, no era peor que en la Ciudadela Fuego Infernal o las ruinas de Zangar), pero aun así el peligro parecía ser igual o más grande que si lo tuviera.

Sólo cuando Kalí lo retuvo con cuerdas y trampas y Ko'Gosh le decapitó de un hachazo lograron deshacerse de él. En ese momento se adentró otro arakkoa, que a diferencia de todos los vistos hasta ese momento se mostró pacífico.

—Anzu… Ikiss… mi gente está en deuda con vosotros, héroes.

Les explicó que el cuervo era Anzu, uno de los tres dioses de su raza. Los otros dos habían muerto, uno hace milenios y otra con la explosión de Draenor. Y además, Anzu mismo estaba maldecido por el dios Shethe, maldición que afectó también a los arakkoa que quedaban, denominados desterrados.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que no podían volar porque el aspecto que tenían, para empezar, no era el original del que gozaban. Era la forma maldita, tullida.

Con ese ataque esperaban haber acabado con aquella "piedra en el camino" que eran los arakkoa.

—Ahora, a por el naaru apresado—les recordó Ignus—, no creo que ande muy lejos.

En el oeste se encontraban las Criptas Auchenai, plagado de draenei brujos, que practicaban una retorcida magia que alzaba a los muertos de sus tumbas. Horrorizados, exterminaron a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

De entre los espíritus atormentados que habitaban el lugar, uno llamó la atención del grupo. Parecía hablar con una draenei, por cuyas vestimentas dedujeron que era chamán:

—Tuunali, quedan supervivientes. Hemos encontrado otro planeta—y le mostró el tabardo que tenía el símbolo de la Alianza—, juntos derrotaremos a la Legión.

¿Draenei… en la Alianza? ¿Otro planeta? La mente de Warmka estaba sobrecargada de tantos interrogantes, y tan pocas respuestas.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó, y apareció de las sombras aquella misteriosa mujer—¡Ya he acabado, seguimos!

¿Y si las seguían? Si realmente eran enviadas de la Alianza, lo más probable era que tuvieran unas misiones iguales, asignadas por A'Dal. Además, si andaban con cautela y diplomacia no tendrían por qué acabar en escaramuza.

La chica entre sombras tenía una magia muy retorcida, Warmka creía que no era mejor que aquellos nigromantes y brujos… al menos en lo que respectaba a métodos, ya que ella también los abatía, así como a los espíritus y demonios invocados.

En lo más profundo de las salas se enfrentaron al que decía ser el único superviviente de la gloriosa Auchindoun.

—No me digáis…—dijo, dirigiéndose a los dos orcos—, ¿venís a matarme? ¿A hacer leña del árbol caído?

—¡Nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver! —declaró la cazadora—¡Si tienes que echarle en cara a alguien esto, es a nuestros abuelos!

Fue acribillado a flechazos, tras lo cual el espíritu del atormentado exarca les susurró agradecimientos por acabar con su dolor, y desapareció junto con todos los esqueletos y cadáveres reanimados.

—Descansa en paz, Maladaar—pronunció la draenei, esparciendo lo que parecía agua de un frasco sobre ése.

A pesar del rencor hacia los orcos, la draenei le dio las gracias al grupo de aventureros, y les prometió no atacarles si no les daba motivos.

"Bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado, es casi un piropo" pensó la orca, que no dudó un segundo en guiar a su grupo a la última zona que quedaba por explorar: el Laberinto de las Sombras.

A pesar de lo que dijo a Maladaar, la chica no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Sabía que no era su culpa, que no hizo nada, pero que su raza cometiera esas atrocidades la perturbaba. Siempre lo dedujo, ya desde niña, y se avergonzaba de ello. Para ella no era justificación la sangre de demonio…

Por eso admiraba tanto a Thrall. Puso diplomacia donde había masacres, estrategia donde había fuerza bruta, y honor donde había torturas. Recondujo a todos al camino correcto.

Si tan sólo la Alianza entendiera eso…

Ahí, en ese Laberinto, encontraron orcos, ogros y otros seres realizando hechizos de brujería. Estaba plagado de demonios. Por supuesto, todos fueron exterminados con flechas y magia de fuego.

Como sospechó la chica, al despojar los cadáveres descubrió medallones por todas partes, como el que marcó el inicio de su aventura. Había del emblema de Sombraluna principalmente, pero también del Filo Ardiente y los Foso Sangrante.

A medida que se adentraban más profundamente, más susurros extraños y retorcidos escuchaban. Murmullos intraducibles.

Con la fuerza de Ignus y de Ko'Gosh abrieron la enorme puerta que se encontraba al final de las escaleras.

Lo que descubrieron ahí iba más allá de su entendimiento.

Un descomunal monstruo, similar en aspecto a un sumo elemental como Ragnaros, pero desprovisto en apariencia de toda energía. De hecho, parecía que él mismo la absorbía en lugar de producirla, pues un vórtice fue generado a su alrededor.

No podían matarle, era imposible. Lo único que podrían hacer era devolverle al Vacío Abisal del que vino.

Y para ello hicieron de tripas corazón y se aliaron, aunque fuese sólo para salvar Terrallende, con el dúo de Aliadas, pues parecía que la tal Lucy sería capaz de expulsar a la criatura con su magia oscura. El plan fue, entonces, que el resto de aventureros la protegiera de él, y lo distrajeran. Tardaría cerca de quince minutos en realizar el ritual.

Las flechas de la orca no podía hacer nada con Murmullo, como ellos lo bautizaron, así que lo único que podía hacer era vigilar la puerta y abatir al resto de demonios que acudiesen, atraídos por la magia de Lucy.

—¡Date prisa, humana!—le reprochó desquiciado Ko'Gosh, intentando huir del vórtice, ya que poco a poco el suelo estaba siendo devorado por éste.

—Creo que no le queda nada ya—respondió la cazadora por ella, y observaba cómo el ritual cogía forma, llenaba la sala de sombras y, finalmente, dichas sombras engullían a Murmullo.

Pero antes de esfumarse, el monstruo ya había generado un gran cráter en la sala, y Ko'Gosh colgaba del borde. Con ayuda de la cazadora y del mago lograron salvarle, aunque con el precio de perder su hacha.

La muchacha de las sombras parecía estar agotada del ritual, tanto que se derrumbó de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Yo me encargo—aseguró la draenei—, aún no lleva del todo bien sus poderes de sombras.

Del cráter, para su sorpresa, surgió una criatura como A'Dal, que les dio las gracias en susurros.

 _Soy D'ore, el naaru guardián de estas tierras arrasadas… con mi liberación habéis cerrado la puerta que abrió Murmullo. Los Etéreos no volverán a saquear las tumbas, los shetthek han sido expulsados a las sombras, y el Consejo de las Sombras, arrasado._

 _Gracias._

Al volver a la ciudad, muchos cabos se ataron gracias a Khadgard y A'dal.

Los draenei habían huido de Draenor tras la masacre hace sesenta años, y aterrizaron en el planeta de Azeroth durante el asedio a la Ciudadela Fuego infernal. En ese momento se unieron a la Alianza, de ahí el tabardo de aquella chamán.

Pero antes de proseguir con la operación contra Illidan, surgieron problemas en la región del oeste, Nagrand. Recibieron una carta de la Abuela Geyah, que decía ser la abuela de un tal Go'el.


	9. Capítulo 9 El Monte Blanco

**Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene lemon.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. El Monte Blanco**

A medida que se acercaban al oeste, la pareja de orcos sentía un alivio que hasta el momento pensaron que era imposible en Terrallende, que respiraban aire limpio al fin.

Y es que Nagrand era la única región no corrompida por la Legión Ardiente, y se le notaba. Páramos verdes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, brisa suave y limpia, animales por todas partes. Y, lo que aun para su sorpresa echaban de menos, ¡ahí se hacía de noche!

Era un oasis en medio de un desierto, y Warmka estaba más que dispuesta de disfrutarlo antes de proseguir con su aventura.

En Garadar les recibió la Abuela Geyah, una vieja orca a cargo del emplazamiento y los habitantes de éste.

—Ah, los enviados de mi Go'el—les exclamó al verlos—, venid, tengo una tarea importante para vosotros.

Después de unos interrogantes, descubrieron que el tal Go'el era todo ese tiempo Thrall. Era su nombre original.

Nunca lo supo hasta la expedición a Terrallende, y a pesar del retorcido significado de Thrall, no le importaba que le siguieran llamando así. Les recordaba a todos lo que había pasado él y muchos más.

—Han masacrado mi aldea, me he escapado por muy poco—les declaró un joven orco llamado Jorin Mortojo, hijo del famoso Killroj—, ¿y mientras qué ha hecho éste? —continuó señalando a otro, con la cabeza totalmente rapada, que no hacía más que llorar desconsoladamente.

—Llorar frente al fuego. ¡Nada más! —sus palabras rezumaban, más que desprecio, impotencia por no poder hacer nada para animarlo.

"Quitando lo duro que es con él, parte de su razón tiene", razonó la cazadora, para la que la idea de estar lloriqueando en lugar de luchar era inconcebible.

Así que para empezar, y para devolver a Jorin a su hogar y ganarse la confianza de Garadar, los aventureros organizaron y llevaron a cabo una campaña contra los ogros que habían masacrado y saqueado el poblado, que se encontraba en la frontera con el Bosque de Terokkar.

El mayor problema lo tuvieron con su líder, un enorme ogro ante el que siguieron una estrategia similar a la usada en la Ciudadela Fuego Infernal: herirle aunque fuera por encima y así debilitarlo y desangrarlo. Llevaron su cabeza a Jorin, que respondió con más quejas con respecto al orco calvo.

—Si tan sólo tuviera una milésima parte del valor de su padre…—lamentaba.

Se les encargó seguir con la 'limpieza' que llamaba él mismo de ogros Puño de Roca, en las ruinas de los Filo Ardiente.

Sin embargo, ahí se encontraron con algo de no creer. Un ogro llamó "jefe" a una especie de orco (ya que tenía colmillos y era enorme, pero su piel y ciertos rasgos suyos eran demasiado extraños), escondido en una madriguera. Kalí mató al ogro con un silencioso golpe, del que nadie más se enteró, y se metieron ahí.

—Ah, así que habéis matado a mis muchachos del oeste…—les declaró con un tono cansado, para sorpresa de los aventureros.

En cuanto nuestra cazadora sacó una flecha y se dispuso a colocarla en el arco, el misterioso espadachín le alzó la mano.

—Detendré los ataques con una única condición. ¿Estáis dispuestos?

Sabían la importancia de la diplomacia, así que aceptaron, aunque ellos aportaron su parte del trato: hasta que no completaran las tareas encomendadas, él no ordenaría un solo ataque directo.

La idea era causar una guerra entre dos clanes ogros, Mata'pena y Mazo de Guerra. Para ello tenían que masacrar uno de los dos, robar armas y estandartes del otro, colocarlas ahí, y entonces emitir una señal de humo.

Kalí se encargó de acabar con aquellos que fuera a descubrirlos robando, Warmka y Ko'Gosh de abatir con flechas y hachazos a los ogros, e Ignus cargaría consigo los materiales necesarios para la operación.

Empezaron robando armas, estandartes y demás de los Mazo de Guerra, que gracias a la colaboración de la pícara no fue gran problema. Después, arrasaron con todas sus fuerzas el asentamiento Mata'penas, y se dedicaron a clavar estandartes sobre los cadáveres, y esparcir por el suelo ensangrentado las armas.

En ese momento encendieron una gran hoguera y echaron humo con una amplia prenda, para dar una falsa señal de guerra.

Hecho eso, huyeron del lugar y observaron el fruto de los esfuerzos en las ruinas de los Filo Ardiente: una guerra de ogros en lo alto de las colinas.

—Con esto esos cabezas huecas dejarán en paz a mis muchachos—declaró el líder de los Puño de Roca, y tendió la mano a la cazadora en señal de acuerdo de paz.

—Soy Lantresor del Filo, mestizo de orco y draenei… no estoy con ninguno de los dos, y me autoexilié antes siquiera de que nacierais, chicos—explicó, dirigiéndose a la pareja de orcos—. Así que entenderéis que estos ogros a mis órdenes son lo más cerca que tengo ahora a un clan.

Les entregó una pequeña pero pesadísima caja de metal, y dijo ser una ofrenda de paz para Garadar. Todos pensaron en dárselo a aquel joven rapado para animarlo y complacer a los habitantes.

Pero cuando el propio orco, cuyo nombre era Garrosh, tiró de una patada la caja sin siquiera mirarle a la cara a los aventureros, se quedaron con caras de circunstancias.

—¡Joder con el simpático! —espetó Warmka sin cortarse un pelo, y Garrosh ni se giró a verla, ni siquiera para ponerle mala cara.

Les señaló la Abuela Geyah, como indicando que quería hablar con ellos.

—Este chico, aquí donde le veis, es hijo del mismísimo Grommash. Desde que se enteró de lo que hizo su padre hace años no hay quien le levante el ánimo.

¡No podía ser! Grom, el legendario guerrero de la Tercera Guerra, ése que mató a Mannoroth, ¡padre de ese cachorro llorica!

Cierto, el desastre fue temible cuando bebió sangre de demonio, pero todos le consideraron redimido cuando se sacrificó.

Además, a la cazadora le llamó la atención cómo Grom siempre lucía una envidiable melena negra y su hijo en contraposición estaba rapado. Eso para ella ya indicaba vergüenza por su propio padre, algo inasumible para su mentalidad.

—Sé cómo animarle, y de paso solucionar un problema que tenemos—continuó la anciana—. Al oeste se encuentra Oshu'Gun, y según las investigaciones de nuestros chamanes hay una perturbación ahí.

El Monte Blanco… la cazadora lo consideraba la Meca de todo aquel criado en el chamanismo, el lugar donde podían hablar con los ancestros. Fue la piedra angular de su raza, y estaba encantada de detener aquello que perturbe ese lugar sagrado.

Ahí la chica quedó maravillada. Las historias de su padre se habían quedado cortas frente al aspecto magnífico del monte. Pero no cabía duda de que algo no iba bien ahí. Empezó a ver demonios alrededor, y extrañas criaturas de pura oscuridad, que Ignus llamaba "abisarios".

Lo peor fue al adentrarse en los pasadizos bajo la montaña. Había extraños artefactos y parecía que alguna especie de edificio fuera hecha dentro. Ella por un momento creyó que a lo largo de los siglos varios insolentes invasores hicieron del monte su base, idea que la aterrorizaba.

Pero mirando detenidamente la decoración se percató de algo: recordaba demasiado a la de Auchindoun, salvando las distancias. Sabiendo que sólo podía aclarar las dudas si se adentraba más, llevó a su grupo hacia las profundidades de la zona, acabando con las criaturas demoníacas.

La mayoría le recordaban demasiado a los draenei, con la gran diferencia de su piel roja en lugar de azul, y estrías verdosas por todo el cuerpo y la cara. Sus ojos brillaban con el inconfundible color vil en vez del azulado luminoso.

Llegados a un punto tuvieron que recurrir a una lámpara de aceite provista por Ignus para poder seguir avanzando, y llegaron a una sala con máquinas de mecanismos incomprensibles para ella, y casi les dio un infarto al encontrarse de casualidad con… ¿un naaru?

Estaba infestado de vileza, la pareja de orcos hicieron una mueca de asco. Su peste no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de los demonios.

Justo cuando la cazadora sacó tres flechas, Ignus la detuvo, insistiendo en que tenía que prestar atención y escuchar detenidamente. Escuchó una especie de tonada que le sonaba triste, y susurros lastimeros.

" _Genedar…"_ Warmka intentó acercar la mano a la criatura, y a medida que notaba su tacto más escuchaba: _"Vacío", "Tormento"_ …

No podía ser, no quiso creer que fuera eso todo ese tiempo. No podía creer que toda su fe se redujera a eso.

—Eras tú—murmuró entre lágrimas—, los espíritus se habían arremolinado a tu alrededor…

—Así que tú también te has dado cuenta. —le comentó el elfo de sangre, que procedió a explicar su perturbadora teoría.

Según él, Oshu'gun debió ser en realidad un edificio, muy posiblemente la nave en la que llegaron los draenei al planeta, y que las energías divinas del herido naaru había atraído los espíritus orcos, cegados por su Luz.

Ignus entendió enseguida que tenía que acabar con la criatura, y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en canalizar su mejor hechizo de fuego para reducirlo a cenizas. Los demás no se opusieron lo más mínimo, ya que le veían sufrir mucho.

" _Niña, no te derrumbas por el secreto revelado. Cuando las dudas te invadan, recuerda a Go'el",_ le oyó susurrar antes de terminarse todo. Tardó en comprenderlo, pero en el camino de vuelta le pareció entender que ni siquiera para las criaturas supremas de la Luz Sagrada el chamanismo era mentira, ya que si realmente hubiera sido todo en torno al pobre naaru Thrall no habría sido capaz de redescubrírselo a todos.

Esa conclusión la animó, aunque lo que realmente le hizo creer que valió la pena fue ver a los espíritus tranquilos y agradecidos.

En el camino a Garadar, sobre una colina, se encontraron con el asentamiento de unos cazadores, destacando un enano de entre ellos.

—¡Ése lo tengo a tiro! —exclamaba, con el rifle entre las manos y un lobo en la mira.

Sus compañeros de caza le aplaudieron al acabar con el animal de un solo tiro, y al percatarse de ella la animaron a unirse a la jornada.

—¿Vosotros también buscáis comida? —les preguntó inocente, y se estremeció cuando todos le respondieron con una serie de carcajadas.

El enano, que decía llamarse Hemet Nesingwary, afirmó que lo mejor no era la comida, sino el simple placer de practicar el deporte de la caza, cosa impensable para ella. La caza era un método de obtener alimentos, como la agricultura o la pesca… ¿matar criaturas inocentes por placer? Era absurdo para Warmka.

—Si de verdad te interesa su carne, puedes quedártela. La piel me la das para disecarla. —le propuso Hemet, oferta que la chica no dudó en aceptar.

"Que esas muertes no sea en vano", se dijo a sí misma. Los cazadores le propusieron abatir a cinco ejemplares de cada principal criatura de Nagrand: aves, uñagrieta y talbuk.

Le pidió a su compañero que le preparase una gran bolsa para dejar la carne, y con ayuda de Kalí podría desollarlos a todos con el mínimo desperdicio posible de piel.

A medida que realizaba el conteo de cadáveres calculaba la cantidad de comida que podría obtener, y se dio cuenta de que alimentaría a un gran número de individuos. Enseguida pensó en la gente de Garadar y repasó sus recetas para ofrecerles un gran festín de carne.

Nesigwary, maravillado por el trabajo de la orca, le ofreció un puñado de monedas de oro por las molestias, y cogió rápido la bolsa de pieles.

Nuestro grupo, con la bolsa de carne, se dirigió a Garadar. Ahí explicaron los secretos del Monte Blanco a la Abuela Geyah la cual, tal como sospecharon, no se creyó aquellas _paparruchadas_.

—Eso nos dijo los blasfemos draenei hace treinta años, ¿de verdad te tragas eso? —declaró con un golpe energético de su bastón al suelo.

Esa misma noche la cazadora realizó el festín con las mejores recetas que sabía, con ayuda de Ignus y Ko'Gosh, dejando que las hogueras puestas para la cocción les iluminara a medida que se acercaba la noche. De entre ésas se percataron de aquel "simpático" orco rapado, que se acercó a ella.

—La Abuela me ha contado algo—empezó a decir frente a ella, fascinada de que por fin haya roto su silencio—, y quiero que me digas si es cierto o no. Es sobre mi padre.

Confirmó cada palabra que venía de su boca: el sacrificio, el éxodo al Oeste, todo. Él se derrumbó y rompió a llorar frente a ella, con constantes disculpas por haber sido así.

Cuando se secó las lágrimas se dirigió a la hoguera central, donde ella repartiría la comida.

Como se había esperado, recibió muchos halagos por la comida presentada, y la calificaron de deliciosa y con una buenísima pinta. Aunque ella admitió que parte del mérito era de su compañero, ya que también tenía sus trucos culinarios.

—¡Un brindis por la memoria de mi padre! —exclamó Garrosh con la jarra de cerveza en alto—Por mi orgullo de Grito de Guerra superaré su legado, lo juro—continuó seguido de los aplausos de sus compañeros, confiando en que ése fuera un buen comienzo para su nueva vida.

En cierto momento de la noche, entre gritos, música y borracheras, Warmka se dio cuenta de que su compañero la estaba acercando a él con su enorme mano, y sin ningún disimulo la colocaba poco a poco en la cintura. Ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso.

—Yo también me subo por las paredes—le murmuró, señalando al Lago Son Celeste—. Busquemos un lugar apartado—continuó con un guiño que él entendió.

Sabía de un lugar, en la orilla del lago, con juncos tan altos que sería difícil que alguien les viera desde lejos. Era pues el lugar perfecto para dar rienda suelta a sus más salvajes instintos.

—Mira, el Trono de los Elementos—comentaba el guerrero—. Dicen que ahí se iniciaban los chamanes, superando las pruebas de la Meseta. Quizá cuando todo se tranquilice les hagamos una visita, ¿qué me dices?

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ella había desaparecido, y la buscó hasta verla dentro del lago nadando desnuda.

—¿No me podías esperar? —le reprochó mientras él también se despojaba de la armadura y se metía al agua.

Con una sonrisa cruel ella le respondió que no, aunque el baño le sentaría mejor junto a su querido guerrero.

Si tan sólo tuviera los colmillos… si no hubiera sido por eso habría sido una maravillosa estampa: su guerrero, con su musculado cuerpo al descubierto reluciendo a la luz de la luna y rodeado de la bella naturaleza. Pero no le importaba, y menos cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con pasión mientras ella por su parte le acarició su peludo pecho, humedecido por el agua y enredándose el vello entre los dedos.

En cierto momento él la llevó de forma casi brusca aun para ser un orco a la orilla del lago, donde continuó con su desbocada lujuria, explorando el musculado (y para él sensual) cuerpo de la cazadora con la boca y las manos. Ella se dejó llevar por el placer y bajó su mano derecha hasta acariciar su entrepierna, a lo que respondió con jadeos.

—Te quiero. —declaró mientras le acariciaba la sien derecha, disfrutando del tacto de aquellos pelillos que salían tras el habitual rasurado. Ella se sentía orgullosa de esa melena medio rapada, decidió hacérselo cuando un día se hartó del roce con el carcaj y las flechas.

—Yo también a ti—respondió a medida que sus caricias se intensificaban—, pero ya no puedo esperar más. —terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

Sin pensárselo ni un instante Ko'Gosh le introdujo un dedo a su zona íntima, y esbozó una gran sonrisa al comprobar que estaba más que lista para dar el siguiente paso.

Todavía dentro del agua de cintura para abajo, la agarró de sus fuertes piernas y de una sola vez entró en ella.

Entonces la cazadora se sujetó a las rocas de la orilla y se dejó llevar. No se creía que podía volver a disfrutar de esa forma, el guerrero acababa de dejar a San'jin a la altura del betún. Aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarle de la oleada de pensamientos y sensaciones de ese instante, la chica no podía al menos compararles, sentirse afortunada con semejante cambio y fascinarse por esa excelente firmeza y coordinación.

—¿Qué haces? —le espetó al verla apoyándose en la orilla, y la levantó con los brazos de modo que ella tuviera que sujetarse en su enorme espalda—Mejor así.—siguió embelesado por la sensación de su piel verde y firme, humedecida por el agua.

Para ese momento ella ya estaba rugiendo y respirando con fuerza. Poco les faltaba para alcanzar el clímax.

—Me…me voy a…—balbuceaba, sujetándose con más fuerza todavía a su compañero, y lo alcanzó con un potente rugido. En ese instante se aferró aún más a su compañero, y cuando sintió que él también había acabado se quedó mirando sus ojos amarillos.

Al colocarle los pulgares a las comisuras de la boca, como si intentara emular los colmillos, a él se le escaparon unas lágrimas, y ella no dudó un segundo en secárselas y besarle con la misma pasión que había mostrado toda esa noche.

No hacían falta palabras, Ko'gosh ya sabía muy bien lo que quería decir. Le quería, y así sería por siempre. Aunque fuese quemado vivo, aunque le desfiguraran todavía más. Ella estaría a su lado pase lo que pase.

—Nos esperan, vamos. —le comentó en un tono calmado, como si después de la euforia de lo sucedido en el lago le hubiera venido una gran tranquilidad espiritual. A fin de cuentas podría decirse que los elementos habían bendecido esa unión: la brisa sobre la húmeda piel, el contacto con la hierba, y su sangre fluyendo ardiente en su interior como el fuego.

Le daba pena abandonar el lugar y destrozar la magia del momento, pero sin duda tenían que volver a la aldea y descansar, así que salieron del agua, recogieron toda la ropa que habían dejado y ya vestidos se dirigieron a la choza que se les había asignado antes de la escapada.

La chica enseguida durmió plácidamente en la comodidad de su camisón y entre los brazos de su guerrero, el cual a diferencia de ella no conseguía dormir. Todavía le atormentaban los recuerdos de la tortura, que trató de apartarlos como podía. Quizá mirar a su querida Warmka le ayudaría, le funcionó desde el primer día.

Pero cuando giró un poco la cabeza para verla, se dio cuenta de que una lágrima le brotaba del ojo derecho. "Otra vez no", pensó el, recordando aquella noche en la Bahía del Botín.

Como le había hecho ella, le secó la lágrima y le prometió en susurros que todo iría bien, que un día volvería a ver a su madre. En el fondo no se lo creía, pero había que aferrarse a la esperanza.

Acariciarle el pelo le ayudó mucho a conciliar el sueño, aunque sea para despertar más descansado que otras noches. Sabía que las pesadillas no tardarían en volver a atormentarle.

Ella, como era su costumbre, despertó al amanecer, esta vez con unas grandes ojeras y ojos más rojos de lo que ya eran. Giró la cabeza para comprobar si su compañero también se había despertado, y no fue así.

Con un gran dolor de cabeza y mucha perturbación mental después de horrendas visiones de su madre se dirigió a la fogata central de la aldea, esperando que la luz del sol y la brisa matinal le alivie un poco la angustia.

—Buenos días, niña—le exclamó Rexxar, que estaba calentando sobras del festín de la noche anterior—, ¿no te han dejado dormir?

Acto seguido, y viendo la cara de circunstancias de la chica, aclaró que les descubrió esa noche detrás de los juncos.

—Los juncos no son más altos que yo—declaró con una carcajada, y después le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro—, pero tranquila, os dejé solos inmediatamente con… vuestras cosas de juventud.

Se sonrojó al enterarse de ello, pero le alivió que hubiera sido él, su mejor amigo, quien supiera de eso, y no algún estricto anciano de la aldea.

—Escuché un susurro anoche, por eso fui ahí—le explicó mientras acariciaba a su osa Misha—. Mi padre. ¿Recuerdas cuando en Trinquete te dije que quería ir aquí por asuntos familiares? Pues era él.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la cazadora le preguntó dónde se encontraba el bastión de los Mog'nathal. Dónde estaría el padre de Rexxar.


End file.
